


The Missing Part of Me | a Choni Story

by hoboken_rainbows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoboken_rainbows/pseuds/hoboken_rainbows
Summary: AU: in which Cheryl Blossom visits Riverdale after being taken away by child services 10 years ago. Now 26, Cheryl goes back because she feels that a part of herself is missing.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Tumblr. My username is hoboken--rainbows.
> 
> Just really quick:
> 
> All of season 1 until Cheryl falls into Sweetwater River is canon. Some of season 2 happened but not all of it. As the story progresses you'll see what has followed the show and what hasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the spacing is a little weird. I'm new to ao3 and I started writing this on Google Docs and am transferring it over.

Cheryl grips the steering wheel, grinding her teeth as she feels her car coming to a stop. She pulls over, only a few miles outside Riverdale, sighing as she steps out to see what has happened.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” she mumbles to herself, swatting away the smoke coming from the hood of her car.

 

After Jason’s death, finding out the murderer was her own father, and being ridiculed by her mother, Cheryl was taken by Child Services to have a better life.

 

She was not opposed to this, not at all. There seemed to be nothing left for Cheryl in Riverdale, aside from Jason’s grave. She could do without the River Vixens, she could do without the Scooby Gang’s antics, she could do without the constant reminder that her family legacy had been erased and all that was left were judgemental comments from everyone around her. 

 

This was the case for the first few years. Child Services relocated her to a quaint family in Pennsylvania. The Keenes were well off, owning a lavish estate up north, much to Cheryl’s relief and liking. They were kind to her: Kathy, a supportive mother (unlike Penelope), Kent, an honest father (unlike Clifford), and a pair of enthusiastic twins, Nathan and Lisa. They reminded Cheryl of her and Jason: inseparable, loyal, best friends. While it seemed picture perfect, something about them just could not fully connect to Cheryl. She told herself that it would pass. (Deep down, she knew it would not).

 

The town she lived in was well enough, it surely wasn’t Riverdale (a great characteristic to Cheryl). It was small like her hometown, though the news and events much more relaxed. Cheryl attended school, unfortunately not becoming HBIC. While the family was good to her, most students were not. After finding out about her past, Cheryl’s peers jumped to conclusions, judged her, which ultimately hurt her, though she did not show it. She somehow couldn’t find the strength in herself to stand up, to be Cheryl Bombshell. Instead, she found herself staying quiet, being reserved, feeling like the shell of what she left in Riverdale. For her remaining years, Cheryl stuck to keeping up her grades, continued sketching - specifically the twins and their family - and doing her best to not let the comments get to her.

 

Upon finishing high school, she thanked the Keene’s for all they had done. Cheryl, once 18, left the town and branched out into the world. She attended college but found it wasn’t for her. She soon found a job as a personal assistant and while it did not last, she kept it long enough to support herself. 

 

Cheryl had turned away the Blossom family fortune, wanting to rid herself of all things maple. She could not, however, come to change her last name. It was the one part she kept, in honor of Jason, who, before he’d died and found out the true nature of the company, respected the family as if it were royalty. Cheryl wanted to cherish him in his glory years and it was then, when they were unaware of the true business, that Jason Blossom was the best man Cheryl knew.

 

After the personal assistant money ran short, Cheryl jumped from place to place. From staying a bit with Veronica Lodge, who’d become a successful entrepreneur and businesswoman running various bars and clubs where signature drinks were created to serve, to traveling with Josie McCoy on a nation-wide concert tour, departing once reaching Pennsylvania. Cheryl returned to the Keenes, hoping to find a home. Once again, the feeling of being a tad bit disconnected resurfaced and Cheryl could not deny it. At 21, she left them once again, unsure of where to go.

Eventually Cheryl realized she could not continue the lavish life she used to have. It was a hard adjustment at first, but Cheryl learned to live in places that were not in her prefered comfort and luxury. By the time she was 24, she found herself living with one of her coworkers, who she barely knew (and honestly didn’t really like). They were both in desperate need of a place to live and sharing rent was much better than having to pay for it on her own. 

 

Cheryl was not content with her life, she felt as though something was missing. Jason stayed in her memory, but even he seemed to become elusive to Cheryl. One night she did something she hadn’t done in years: think about Riverdale. She thought about her high school self, the HBIC, Cheryl Bombshell, that strong willed girl who took no one’s shit. Where had she gone? How could the mere comments of strangers drive her away? 

 

With the thought of Riverdale came Jason’s grave. In that moment, she thought seeing him again might give her some direction, remind her of who she was, who she still could be. Cheryl took off work for a weekend, perhaps making a small vacation of her visit to Riverdale. So now, on her drive back to Riverdale, she stares at the hood of her car, unsure of what to do.

 

After a few minutes, Cheryl hears the roar of what seems to be a motorcycle coming close. She peers her head down the road, confirming her assumptions, though not making much fuss about it. She pulls out her phone, though it won’t do much, Cheryl’s beat up old car that she’d traded for her Cherry Broach came with the cheapest insurance company she could find. It’s barely even a company, if someone were to really look into it.

 

The engine of the motorcycle diminishes in sound and a voice speaks to Cheryl, “Hi, is everything all right?” the pink-haired girl strides up slowly, her eyes falling between Cheryl and the car. “You’re smoking.”

 

“What?” Cheryl instantly answers, blushing at the statement.

 

The pink-haired girl smirks, “Your car. It’s smoking.”

 

Cheryl sheepishly looks away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “Um, yeah, yeah it is.” 

 

The girl carefully takes a few steps forward, “Do you need help?”

 

Cheryl takes note of the girl’s appearance, seeing the leather jacket wrapped around her and knowing why she’s being so cautious. She sees no better option, so she nods, moving out of the way for the pink-haired girl to come to the hood. As she stands off to the side, Cheryl looks at the Serpent print on her back, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

“The name’s Toni Topaz, by the way,” the girl states as she’s bent over, looking inside the car. She fidgets with a few things before coming back up and wiping her hands on her black jeans. “Your engine’s overheated, probably a little problem with the radiator.”

 

“Can it be fixed?” Cheryl asks, taking her own cautious step forward.

 

“Yeah, but not for a while. Engine needs to cool down.” Toni closes the hood, looking at Cheryl. “I don’t know much about cars, bikes are more my forte, but you should be able to get it fixed by the end of the day. Do you have a tow coming soon?” Cheryl shakes her head no. “Well, if you want I can call one for you. My friend works there.”

 

Cheryl debates this option, seeing no better way to get to Riverdale. “That would actually be great. Yes, please.”

 

Toni nods, pulling out her phone and calling a number, “Hey, Pea, are you busy? I’m four miles east outside Riverdale, I’ve got a radiator problem with a car here. Think you can come get us?” Toni relays their exact location before hanging up. “I never caught your name.”

 

Cheryl gulps, sighing before saying, “Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom.”

 

Toni raises an eyebrow, “Blossom, huh? Like, maple syrup business front for drugs Blossom?” Cheryl looks away, Toni shaking her head. “I’m sorry, that was rude. It’s just, the Blossoms have caused a lot of turmoil for me and my family.”

 

“Your Serpent scum family?” Cheryl replies, capturing for just a second an essence of her old self. 

 

“Wow, I offer assistance and that’s what you do, disrespect the Serpent name.”

 

Cheryl mutters, not used to the feeling, “It’s not like you didn’t call out me.”

 

Toni sighs, putting her hands on her hips. The two become quiet, standing off to the side of the road. “So, are you going back to Riverdale?”

 

Cheryl huffs a bit, not in the mood for conversation, “Yes.”

 

“I heard about everything that happened with you,” Toni approaches the subject, quietly, calmly. “All the stuff with your family, it must’ve been hard.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “I’ve already lived through that tragic story, I don’t need a reminder.”

 

“Then why are you coming back?” Toni’s voice is sincere, is friendly.

 

Cheryl takes note of this as well, wondering why the Serpent seems interested. She debates telling this girl the truth, any part of it, whether it’s worth it. She considers saying Jason’s name, but once remembering the role the Serpents played in his murder, her walls instantly shoot back up. She rolls her eyes, leaving the question unanswered.

 

Toni stays with Cheryl until Sweet Pea arrives. He steps out of the car, walking up to Toni. They exchange a few words before Sweet Pea walks up to Cheryl’s car, a forced grin on his face. He connects her car, coming back over to Toni.

 

“I actually needed to go to Greendale for a bit. Jones and a couple other Serpents are already over there. Can I borrow your bike?” Sweet Pea hands over the keys to the tow truck before Toni can answer.

 

Toni rolls her eyes, trading keys with him. The two share a handshake, giving each other a reassuring nod, almost as if they’re wishing each other well with just a look. Sweet Pea rides off, leaving Cheryl alone again with Toni.

 

“Hop in Blossom.”


	2. Chapter Two

As they enter Riverdale, Cheryl looks at the familiar sights. They pass Pop’s, pass Town Hall, pass the high school. Cheryl looks out to what used to be her town, feeling her heart get a quick pang of somber nostalgia.

 

After the very quiet car ride, Toni pulls into the auto shop. She stops the truck and looks over at Cheryl. She’d noticed the look in Cheryl’s eyes, how they’d seemed to grow scared as they got closer and closer to Riverdale. Toni can see how she’s hurting, she can’t imagine how much. Despite the little quarrel between them, Toni’s intentions are real. For whatever reason, she’s worried about Cheryl, she sees that there’s something tearing at her heart.

 

Cheryl looks through her wallet, grinding her teeth as she looks at how much money she has. “How much do you think this will be?” The amount of money Cheryl had brought with her, at first, seemed like enough. She’d planned on staying in her car to save a bit more instead of staying at the local hotel. Now that the car would be in the auto shop, she’d have to pay for both a place to stay and the repairs.

 

Toni sees her counting her money, remembering a time where she was in Cheryl’s shoes. Toni shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.”

 

Cheryl raises her eyes to look at Toni, confused. “What?”

 

Toni repeats herself, “I’ll take care of it. Consider it a little gift from me to you. Welcome back to Riverdale.”

 

Cheryl eyes the Serpent, believing there is some sort of catch. She looks through her money again, thinking that if she just stays for the day, she’ll have enough to pay for the repairs and return back to the hopeless life she leads.

 

Toni sees the change in Cheryl’s expressions and stops her, “Nope. I’m telling you Cheryl, I’ve got this covered.”

 

Her tone is assertive, yet soft. Cheryl sighs, while the girl was obviously smaller than her, she must be part of a gang for a reason. Cheryl nods, putting away her wallet. Toni leaves to go fill in the paper work for the car while Cheryl grabs her things from her car and begins to leave.

 

“Wait!” Toni calls out, catching up with the girl after finishing the papers. “It’s about noon right now, I’d say your car should be all right by six? Seven the latest.”

 

Cheryl nods, finding herself walking the streets with the Serpent. The townspeople begin to realize who is walking around, whispers growing loud as they turn away and walk faster. Cheryl knows they’re talking about her, clutching her bags close to herself for comfort.

 

“Well, look,” Toni begins, kicking stones as they walk. “I’ll let you go roam around town but we’ll need your number to reach you when your car is done.”

 

Toni herself can hear her expression be a bit too happy to ask for the redhead’s number. She would’ve made a mental note to tone it down if she hadn’t caught a glimmer in Cheryl’s eyes when she spoke.

 

Cheryl eyes the pink haired girl, really looking at her for the first time. The pink hair frames Toni’s face perfectly, swept to the side with a small braid on the opposite. Her outfit fits her personality, at least the parts that she’s presented to Cheryl: ripped black jeans, a flannel wrapped around her waist, a simple tee shirt, and the leather Serpent jacket. A relaxed look, yet badass and fierce.

 

Cheryl motions to Toni with a tip of her head to get out her phone. Toni understands, doing so, pulling up the dial screen to put her number.

 

They’d still been walking together, without realizing. Cheryl knows the path to Thornhill like the back of her hand, still after all these years remembering the dirt road shaded by trees. When they both realize this action, neither of them turn the other one away. They keep walking towards Thornhill, in mostly silence, aside from the birds chirping and occasional car passing by.

 

The large manor comes into view and Toni cannot help but gasp a bit. Cheryl’s grin is bittersweet, she remembers her childhood with Jason but hears her mother’s voice begin to berate her about how loveless and humiliating she is.

 

They come up to the gate, Toni turning towards Cheryl, “Is this where you’re gonna stay?”

 

Cheryl chuckles, “Good lord, no.”

 

The gate is rusted over, the garden unruly. Penelope must have left years ago. With the help from Toni, the girls are able to push the gate open, entering the lonely lot.

 

“So, what’re we doing here?” Toni begins to wander off on her own, her hand running against the brick of the building.

 

Cheryl has started in the opposite direction, walking towards the graves that have thankfully not been removed. Toni sees the stones, staying aside.

 

Cheryl wipes away the dirt on Jason’s tombstone, bending over to lay a hand on top of it. “Hi Jay Jay.” She goes into her bag, pulling out a cheap bouquet of flowers that have been slightly smushed. “I apologize for the lack of a bouquet, I’m sorry I haven’t come sooner.”

 

She places down the bouquet along the front of the grave, moving any leaves or branches that laid. She sighs, “Jason, I need your help. I don’t know what’s happened to me, I don’t feel like me. I don’t even know who _me_ is. Pardon my grammar.” She reads his name, lightly tracing the letters. “I hope you’re doing fine. I have so much to tell you. It’s been an interesting few years without you. Oh, who am I kidding, it’s been a waste.”

 

Cheryl continues to talk to him before settling on leaving. She places a kiss on her fingers then places her fingers on the stone. She stands up, walking back towards Toni who has started walking along the bricks on the ground that make the shape of a maple leaf. (She laughs at the so obvious pun).

 

Cheryl clears her throat, Toni instantly looking in her direction and stopping in her place. She smooths down her flannel, gulping a bit.

 

“So, you came for your brother?” Toni questions, closing the space between them by a few steps.

 

She sighs, Toni has too much interest for Cheryl to no longer give in. _She doesn’t need all the details, this girl is a Serpent._

 

“Yes,” is all she says.

 

Toni nods, following suit as Cheryl walks towards the gate. Toni looks at Cheryl, seeing how she hung her head down ever so slightly. A fellow Serpent, Jughead Jones, had given Toni a description of Cheryl Blossom once.

 

They were in high school, the middle of their sophomore year, sitting in the student lounge of Riverdale High (their old high school, Southside High, had been shut down due to “unforeseen circumstances”). Three students were together, two girls and a boy, talking about how Cheryl Blossom was taken yesterday by Child Services. One of the girls, the blonde, said that it was a good thing, for both the town and Cheryl. The other, a raven haired girl, was a bit sad she hadn’t said goodbye. The redheaded boy just nodded, agreeing with them both before leaving with a few football players. Toni had overheard parts of their conversation and turned to Jughead, inquiring about the Blossom.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jughead scoffed, throwing away the wrapper to the candy bar he’d just eaten. “If you thought the mess with Mr. Blossom was bad, you should’ve met Cheryl. A self obsessed, power hungry Northsider who got everything given to her. You should’ve heard the things she’s said about me, about the Serpents, hell, even other Northsiders. That girl wouldn’t accept anything that wasn’t up to her standards and she didn’t give a shit for what anyone else thought.” Jughead adjusted his beanie, placing his hands on the strap of his messenger bag. “Definitely a plus that she’s gone.”

 

Jughead’s description, however, does not fit the Cheryl standing next to Toni. This girl does not seem self obsessed, rather, self aware. She hasn’t sought out any power, she wears worn out clothes (Toni could tell they were preowned, thrifted from a store that must have been cheap. And with that car, well, that surely was not given to her for luxury). This girl wears little makeup, keeps her eyes on the ground, and most certainly takes into account of what other people think. Toni knows, though, from her years spent as a Serpent, not everyone is how they seem. As for Cheryl, she does not know what to believe.

 

“Where are you going to stay then?” Toni asks, hands in the pocket of her leather jacket. She peers over to Cheryl, whose eyes were still glued to the ground.

 

The redhead looks up, moving her hair behind her ear. The sound in Toni’s voice reminds her of Jason: a genuine concern, an actual desire to hear what she has to say. Cheryl locks eyes with Toni, her heart skipping a beat.

 

“I’m not sure,” she answers, almost involuntarily, looking away again because she can feel her cheeks grow warmer. _That was strange._

 

“Then you need a place to stay?” Toni nods, pulling out her phone.

 

“Wait, what’re you-”

 

“Hey, Fangs, still have a room at the hotel? Yeah, can you reserve it for me?” Toni brings her voice down to a whisper, “No, you man child, I am not bringing a girl there. Well, I am, or might be, but not like that. God, you’re so annoying.”

 

Toni hangs up the phone, an embarrassed grin on her face as she looks back at Cheryl. “So, you have a room now, if you want. I’ll tell Fangs later about the money situation, we can work it out.”

 

Cheryl stops, “Why are you doing this?”

 

Toni is confused. She stops as well, “What do you mean?”

 

Cheryl does her best to make her tone seem irritated, another surge of Cheryl Bombshell courses through her veins.

 

“What? Couldn’t help with your Serpents’ Southside endeavors, so the best you could do is mess with a girl on the side of the road? How will I even know if my car will still be there?”

 

Toni chuckles, “You mean that rusted lump of a car’s Christmas Past?”

 

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, “Oh, and, a hotel room? For little old me? You must be predictable if your vampire friend asks if this room is for you and a little play date. So, what? Thought you could get in my pants?”

 

“Like you could handle me Blossom,” Toni mutters.

 

“You wouldn’t even the get the chance, Queen of the Buskers. Like I could affiliate myself with such low life plebes for more than a few minutes.”

 

“Yet, I believe we’ve been together for at least an hour, maybe even two.” Toni squints, leaning forward. “So, maybe, your standards have changed.”

 

A small silence falls between the two girls as they realize there’s almost no room between them. Close enough to see the small details of each other’s faces, Toni looks into Cheryl’s eyes and smirks. While her tone may seem annoyed, her eyes tell the truth. Cheryl is grateful for all Toni’s done, perhaps she no longer wants her help because she’s done more than enough.

 

Before Toni can say anything, Cheryl spits, “Shouldn’t gang members be dirty, wreckless scoundrels?”

 

Toni’s smirk grows into a grin, “Not all of us are.” She hopes to get a grin out of Cheryl as well.

 

The look on Toni’s face makes Cheryl’s heart beat faster, still a feeling she’d never experienced. However, she remains calm, rolling her eyes and continuing down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little shabby with my writing. Hope you liked Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter Three

The pair return to town, being stopped by a man they do not know. He turns to Cheryl, a small grin on his face. “Ms. Blossom, wow, I did not believe them when they said you’d come back.”

 

Cheryl tilts her head, “Who are you?”

 

The man shakes his head, “I’m sorry, that’s right. I’m Mr. Daniel Peterson, I was hired as one of your family’s lawyers after you’d left.”

 

Cheryl nods and places a hand on her hip, “So, why are you talking to me?”

 

Mr. Peterson attempts a grin, but is so obviously scared. He pulls up his briefcase, “We know you turned away the Blossom family fortune all those years ago but there are other matters that need to be sorted out. May I have a moment of your time to get them worked out?”

 

Cheryl sighs, nodding. She follows Mr. Peterson towards a building, leaving Toni by herself. Toni checks back at the auto shop, making sure the full check-up she’d listed was going well.

 

“This car is a mess,” Ricky, the lead mechanic, says as he gets back to work.

 

Toni chuckles, “Just call me when it’s done, all right?”

 

She goes around to the back of the auto shop to find Sweet Pea’s motorcycle. As per usual, he keeps the keys still in the ignition. Toni hops on, driving back to the Southside, stopping at the trailer park she calls home. She walks over to her trailer, opening the door as her phone rings.

 

“Hey Tiny!” Sweet Pea exclaims.

 

“Sweet Pea, hey, how’d it go in Greendale?”

 

Sweet Pea laughs, “We did some serious ass-whipping to these Ghoulies!” She hears the chants of other Serpents in the background, chuckling as well. “We’re heading back now, should be in Riverdale soon.”

 

“I took your bike to the trailer park,” Toni responds, taking off her jacket and tossing it on a chair. She mindlessly opens to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. She places down her phone and puts it on speaker, taking a sip. “Bring mine here please.”

 

“Okay,” the celebration seems to die down as engines begin to roar. A few seconds pass and the engines lessen in sound. “Hey, so I was talking to a few Serpents. You know that girl you stopped for on the side of the road? Turns out she’s a Blossom.”

 

Toni pretends to act surprised, though puts no effort into it, “Oh, no, really? My goodness, I had no idea!”

 

“All right, all right, no need for the attitude Topaz,” Sweet Pea answers. “Just be careful around her, okay? You know what’s happened to us Serpents in the past because of those maple syrup sons of bitches.”

 

Toni rolls her eyes, ending the call.

 

Meanwhile, Cheryl sits in the office of Mr. Peterson as he collects the papers they’re going to look over.

 

“Why don’t we get right to it, then.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “Please, I haven’t all day.” Cheryl Bombshell seems more familiar to her, she can remember the feeling of standing her ground. She wonders why she ever forgot it.

 

“Now, Ms. Blossom, I know you turned away the Blossom family fortune, but with no other true heir to give it to, the money has been set aside. This being said, you still are entitled to the things your family previously owned. Aside from the money, all estates are yours as per the late Rose Blossom.”

 

Cheryl remembers getting the call about Nana Rose passing. If there was anyone in the Blossom family she was close to besides Jason, it’d be Nana Rose. As a child, she’d often spend time with her grandmother while Jason was off being modeled into the perfect man for the family business. Cheryl used to draw with her Nana Rose, getting inspiration from drawings her grandmother presented to her from her own childhood.

 

She hadn’t come back for her funeral, Nana Rose passed away when Cheryl was 22. She wasn’t yet ready to go back to Riverdale.

 

“We would have informed you sooner but after getting a hold of you to tell you of Rose’s death, we couldn’t find you again. And all these years later, here you are, right in Riverdale.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes at the man’s enthusiasm, far too much to be sane. “So, you’re telling me, I own Thornhill? Thistlehouse? And my family’s money is still mine?”

 

Mr. Peterson nods, “Yes, Ms. Blossom. Now, if you’d like to look over the paperwork to either take full ownership or begin selling, I have it here.”

 

Cheryl takes the manila packet of papers he offers, skimming them over. It says all he’s told her. Cheryl thinks of the money, taking it to at least be better off than the other life she has.

 

“If you want a few days to think it over, by all means.”

 

Cheryl takes a deep breath, putting the packet in her bag. “May I ask, what has happened to my disaster of a mother?”

 

Mr. Peterson’s mouth is agape, though he composes himself and nods, “Mrs. Blossom left Riverdale many years ago. Mr. Blossom and Rose Blossom left nothing to her, so I presume she left to go find a new place to call home.”

 

Cheryl nods, standing up and leaving without another word. She exits the building, looking around. She decides to make her way to Pop’s, recalling from her memory the sweet taste of his signature milkshakes. Upon arriving, she hears an old voice call out her name.

 

“Cheryl?”

 

Cheryl turns in the direction of the voice, coming face to face with Betty Cooper.

 

“Cousin Betty,” Cheryl states, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

 

“Wow,” Betty comes towards her, approaching for a hug. Cheryl stands stiff, awkwardly placing her arms lightly on Betty’s back. “I’d heard you were here but I wasn’t sure to believe it.”

 

Cheryl looks down into the stroller next to Betty’s hip, “Hm, you and Hobo have reproduced,” she swallows, plastering a seemingly real smile on her face. “How lovely.”

 

Betty chuckles, “Yeah, Jug and I did.” She picks up the baby, giving Cheryl a better look. “Almost two years.”

 

Cheryl nods, remembering her high school years once again. Betty was no saint to her but Cheryl remembers the few times she seemed to have been looking out for her. Plus, Betty is family, and Cheryl knows of the phrase about family being family. (Even if Cheryl, still, after all these years, is not particularly fond of her, family is something she’s always craved).

 

“Are you coming into Pop’s as well?” Cheryl questions.

 

Betty smiles, “Yes, we are.” She puts her baby back down into the stroller. “I’m actually meeting Polly, she’s bringing the twins.”

 

Cheryl smiles at the thought of the twins. She’d only met them once but she still smiles. They’re another part of Jason she could have in her life. Despite the unfortunate family history, Cheryl adores the children for their relation to her brother. 

 

The two enter and sit at a booth, Pop Tate immediately coming over to greet Cheryl. “Ms. Blossom, welcome back.”

 

Cheryl gives him a genuine smile, Pop is one of the only people Cheryl really liked in Riverdale. “Hi Pop.”

 

He set down menus, leaving to get Cheryl her favorite strawberry milkshake. Cheryl eagerly watches the door to spot the twins, hoping this encounter is a sign from Jason. She’d asked him for help to find herself, perhaps she’ll find answers in those children.

 

The kids run in before Polly, looking around excitedly at their favorite diner. Cheryl is taken aback at Dagwood, who looks exactly like Jason had at that age. They come over to the table, greeting Betty. Polly catches up with them, saying hello to Betty and grinning at Cheryl. The children hide behind their mother, questioning who she is.

 

“This is your father’s sister,” Polly begins, encouraging them to say hello. “This is your Aunt Cheryl.”

 

Cheryl and the children are both equally nervous. Juniper comes forward first, giving a hug to her and coming back to Polly. Dagwood slowly walks forward, very shy, blushing at how Cheryl is smiling at him. He quickly gives a hug and then also returns to Polly. Their mother and Betty laugh, sitting in the booth as Pop comes back with the milkshake and asks for what everyone else wants. 

 

The children sit down next to Cheryl, playing with smalls toys in their hands. Juniper hands a toy to Cheryl, who takes the toy but is unsure of what to do. Juniper smiles and then turns to Dagwood, playing with him.

 

Cheryl smiles. They’re as close as her and Jason were. Dagwood looks at Cheryl and what’s she’s holding. Cheryl suddenly joins in to play with them.


	4. Chapter Four

Toni hears a knock on her door and opens it, Sweet Pea standing there with her keys in hand. She grins, grabbing his keys from a nearby table and switching.

 

“Are you hungry?” Sweet Pea asks as he waits in the doorway. “Fangs is getting lunch, wanna come?”

 

Toni nods, knowing it’s better than sitting around her trailer doing nothing. She grabs her jacket and walks with Sweet Pea to his truck. They drive to Pop’s, meeting Fangs outside the diner. They all greet each other, casually fooling around with one another through the door. Toni enters first, coming to a halt as she runs into Cheryl.

 

Cheryl gasps, immediately taking a step back, “Ugh, we meet again.”

 

Fangs and Sweet Pea strut past, grabbing a table towards the back of the diner.

 

Toni smiles, “Hello to you too, Blossom.” Cheryl rolls her eyes, though she does not move from where they are standing. “How’d that meeting go?”

 

Cheryl groans, “You ask too many questions.” Toni chuckles and crosses her arms, waiting for an answer. Cheryl sighs,  _ Why not? It’s not everyday someone make an effort. _ “Turns out, I’ve got some real estate here in Riverdale.”

 

Toni nods, “Wow.” She questions, smiling, “Is that a no on the hotel room then?”

 

Cheryl shakes her head, “I think I’ll be residing in Thistlehouse for the time being.” She lowers her voice, “Thank you, though.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Cheryl swallows, smoothing out her clothes, “I was just leaving.”

 

“Stay,” Toni instinctively states. They both blush, a quick silence falls over them. “Let me buy you a milkshake.”

 

Despite already having one, Cheryl looks at Toni again, butterflies entering her stomach. She nods, the two hopping onto the bar. Pop comes over, looking at Cheryl a bit confused but she smiles and asks him for a strawberry milkshake (again). Toni asks for a chocolate one and turns to Cheryl.

 

“What’re your plans for the rest of the day?”

 

Cheryl blushes, Toni’s kind persistence to know about her is something she hasn’t experienced since Jason. Sure, the Keenes were concerned but there was always something missing between them and Cheryl for it to have a real impression. 

 

For whatever reason, this Serpent is imprinting herself in Cheryl’s memory, whether they realize it or not. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Cheryl answers, changing the subject before Toni can ask more questions. “What about your friends over there?”

 

Toni peers over to them, shaking her head as if to shrug them off, “They’ll be fine for a bit without me. Besides, I’d much rather pay for a lunch with you.”

 

Toni knows she’s being flirty. She’d be lying if she told herself that the redhead wasn’t beautiful. She can’t tell though if it’s registering to Cheryl, and if it is, if Cheryl likes it. 

 

Pop comes over with their milkshakes and smiles. They cheers the drinks together, both taking a sip. 

 

Toni swallows, “If you’re not doing anything later, you should come by the Whyte Wyrm. I’ll be working there in a bit, it’s a good looking bar, I think you might like it.”

 

Cheryl continues drinking her milkshake, making no comment about the offer. 

 

She isn’t used to this. She doesn’t know how to respond. From being HBIC Cheryl Bombshell, to quiet introverted school girl, Cheryl did not in either scenario share her feelings. HBIC Cheryl was strong, yes, but lacked the will to emotionally bond with other people. Introverted Cheryl beared the emotion she could have used to bond with other people, but lacked the strength to make an effort  _ to _ bond with people. There was no in between. No one really tried, so neither did she. Now that someone is, Cheryl isn’t sure what to do. 

 

Cheryl finishes about two thirds of her milkshake before turning to Toni, “I should be going now.”

 

Toni’s first reaction is to reach out to keep Cheryl there. Her hand lands lightly on her wrist, eyes staying locked with Cheryl’s. 

 

Her whole body is on fire. To think, one touch from someone and Cheryl is feeling something. She isn’t sure of what it is, she’s never felt it before. It begins to scare her so she jerks her hand away, taking a deep breath. 

 

Cheryl Bombshell makes an appearance, snarky as ever, “Truthfully, I’d already drank one, but I couldn’t possibly be rude to one of my adoring fans.”

 

She turns her heel, leaving before Toni has anything to say. She looks over at Pop, paying for the milkshakes and bringing the remainder of hers to the boys. They’d ordered fries and onion rings for the table, each having their own meal in front of them. 

 

“Got your favorite, Tiny,” Sweet Pea points to the plate next to him, tuna salad on a wheat wrap. 

 

They eat in silence though Toni knows they’d been talking about her and Cheryl while she was at the bar. Once Toni is too annoyed by the lack of conversation, she groans, looking at the two of them. 

 

“So, who’s going to say something first. Thing 1,” she looks at Fangs, “or Thing 2?”

 

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, “I am most certainly not Thing 2.” He bites his burger, swallowing before adding, “And I already said what I wanted to so if you’re looking for a fight, Fangs here is going to have to square up.”

 

Toni looks at Fangs, whose resting face has a slight eyebrow arch. “That’s who you requested the room for.”

 

“She won’t be needing it anymore.”

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing Toni?” Fangs asks, dipping his french fry into some ketchup. “Is it true you’ve spent practically the entire day with her?”

 

“The day is nowhere near over Fangs,” Toni responds, leaning back in her chair. “How’d you even hear about that?”

 

“Not all Serpents went to the Greendale shake down,” Fangs answers, sighing. “You didn’t say it’s not true.”

 

Toni looks away as Fangs shakes his head. “She’s a Blossom, Topaz. Get your head in place or get your blade ready. Just be careful.”

 

Sweet Pea takes a sip of his water, adding, “You know I told her the same thing earl—“

 

Toni smacks the table, “Put a sock in it or so help me God Sweet Pea I will shove the rest of your burger down your throat and stab those french fries in your eyes.”

 

The boys stay silent for just a second before giggling. Sweet Pea puts his arm around Toni with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter Five

Cheryl had read the papers a bit closer, noticing that Nana Rose requested Thistlehouse be continually cleaned and looked after. It seemed like Nana Rose knew her granddaughter would be back one day, knowing her well enough to know she wouldn’t want to stay at Thornhill.

 

Cheryl checks the time, it won’t be hours until her car is finished. Thistlehouse is a little further outside town, so she has no other choice but to walk. She arrives to the gate, seeing how beautifully kept the home is. She enters, opening the door with the key inside of the packet given to her from Mr. Peterson. Thistlehouse is in prime condition when Cheryl stands in the foyer. 

 

She drops her bags down on the ground with a wide grin, “If there’s any good to come out of Daddy’s horrible business, it  _ surely _ is the accommodations of his money.”

 

Cheryl quickly brings her bags upstairs, finding her old clothing from years ago in one of the rooms. She looks through them, happily changing. Going through her bags, she finds her red lipstick (used only for special,  _ special _ occasions) and puts it on, taking a deep breath. Looking in the mirror, Cheryl Bombshell is what she sees. Yet, somehow, she still feels like the introverted school girl in Pennsylvania.

 

Walking around Thistlehouse, Cheryl reminisces about childhood summers spent with Jason and her Nana Rose. Penelope and Clifford would usually opt from staying at the summer home, leaving for business or simply staying in Thornhill. A portrait of Nana Rose resides above the fireplace, Cheryl admires her grandmother. On the mantle, picture frames of young Cheryl and Jason make her smile even more. Memories Cheryl had forgotten resurface and she cannot keep back a single tear that falls down her cheek.

 

Toni returns back to the trailer park with Sweet Pea when Fangs needs to go back to work. They go into their trailers, once again fooling around with each other childishly. Toni prepares to get ready for work, changing. She can still feel the tingle in her hand from placing it on Cheryl’s wrist. She glances down at it, running her fingers along her palm and grinning. 

 

Cheryl confuses her. It’s as if Cheryl doesn’t know who she is. She is constantly waivering back and forth between being vulnerable and being guarded. Jughead was just one of the many people who told Toni about Cheryl’s personality. The stories she’s heard make Cheryl out to be some villain. From the time she spent with her, perhaps they just misunderstood her, and she misunderstood herself. 

 

Perhaps it is still the case. 

 

Toni freshens up, relaxing for a bit before going out the door to her bike. She hops on, riding to the Wyrm for her shift. She enters, receiving cheers from the fellow Serpents and other customers. She waves, goes behind the counter and puts on her apron. She checks the time, she doesn’t want to admit to herself she’s waiting for Cheryl to come. Throughout her shift, though, she checks the clock, wondering if the Blossom even considered the invitation.

 

At one point, Toni remembers that Cheryl is without a car, a prime form of transportation for someone to get from point A to point B. Sure, feet do the same job, but walking takes up too much effort, plus, there’s no way Cheryl would even consider walking to the Southside of town. 

 

Toni looks at the time once more, it’s 6:30. She takes her dinner break and sees she’s missed a call from the auto shop. She calls them back, hearing a few rings before someone picks up. 

 

“Hey, it’s Toni.”

 

“Topaz,” Ricky answers. “This car isn’t gonna be finished by seven.”

 

Toni tenses, “What? Why not?”

 

“Like I told you, this car is a mess. You wanted a whole check up? We gotta change the oil, rotate tires, not to mention we haven’t even cracked open the hood yet.”

 

Toni sighs, rubbing her temple, “When do you think it’ll be done?”

 

“This piece of junk has taken up too much of my time, same with my boys,” he clears his throat, making careless noises, thinking about how long it’ll take. “Two days, maybe three.”

 

“What?” Toni exclaims, quickly composing herself. She groans, “Fine, but if this car isn’t in tip top shape when I get it back I’ll stop giving you my employee discount here at the Wyrm.”

 

She ends the call, sighing once more. She opens Cheryl’s contact information,  _ It’s her car, she should know. _ She dials the number, waiting a few rings. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Toni’s stomach leaps at the sound of her voice. She clears her throat, “Cheryl? It’s Toni.”

 

“Ah, Lady Snake,” Cheryl responds, humming. “Calling to tell me my car is ready?”

 

Toni sighs, “About that, just got a call, it won’t be done for a few more days.”

 

Cheryl’s voice is stern, “Would you care to explain why?”

 

She sighs again, quickly speeding through her sentence, “I may or may not have requested a full check up on the car and it’s gonna take a little longer to fix her up.”

 

It’s silent for a second, Toni is fully expecting Cheryl to blow up at her. 

 

“I would be angry if the gesture wasn’t so kind,” she whispers. Toni smiles, feeling her face grow warm. “But, alas, without any means of transport, I have no means of venturing to your Serpent watering hole.”

 

Toni chuckles,  _ Is she flirting? _ “I’m on my dinner break right now, I can come pick you up.” Toni smirks, “Or will that be too close to the Southside Serpent for the Northside Princess?”

 

On the other end of the line, Cheryl’s face is extremely red. The tone in Toni’s voice is sultry. She’d whispered a bit, leaving Cheryl wanting more. She barely utters a response,  _ Get it together Blossom. _ “Perhaps, this once, I can allow the boundaries to be altered. I‘m in need of a drink.”

 

She gives Toni the location of Thistlehouse before hanging up. She brings the phone to her chest, (more specifically her heart), and sighs. Cheryl quickly realizes her actions and stops to sit up straight. 

 

The last few hours, Cheryl had found the location of her old bow and arrow, a hobby she continued to do in Pennsylvania. She had a few rounds of target practice before returning back inside. After that, she wandered around the house, once again reminiscing about the past. 

 

Now, after taking a bath and freshening up, Cheryl changes into a new outfit and once again puts on the cherry red lipstick. She looks in the mirror, smirking, trying to fully own her Cheryl Bombshell look. 

 

She’d found herself thinking of Toni in the hours they spent apart. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she finds the serpent to be extremely attractive, and it wouldn’t be the first time she found a girl to be. 

 

In junior high, Cheryl fancied a girl named Heather, her childhood best friend. They’d grown extremely close, and at the young age, Cheryl thought nothing wrong of it for her to be liking a girl. 

 

Laying in bed with the girl one night, admiring how her hair fell over her shoulders, Penelope stormed the room, dragging Heather away. She proceeded to scold Cheryl for such deviant behavior, diminishing all the thoughts she’d previously had. Penelope later told Cheryl that Heather no longer wanted to be friends with her because the way she’d acted was not one she liked. 

 

In Pennsylvania, Cheryl found interest in another girl, Diana. This girl was one of the only students to be nice to Cheryl. The two had been lab partners their Junior year, the chemistry extraordinary. (The class, however, was just adequate). Cheryl was too afraid to do anything about her feelings, remembering what Penelope told her. She knew that she’d sent Heather away, but she wasn’t sure if what Penelope told her was true. 

 

Cheryl made herself believe her mother was right, that Heather really didn’t feel the same way, and Penelope sending her away was just to ensure Cheryl wouldn’t stray from “the correct path” again. She couldn’t handle rejection from Diana, so she kept her feelings to herself and let a chance at something more leave in the wind. 

 

Cheryl hasn’t had any particular relationship since then. Veronica had tried to set her up with some friends, but nothing ever clicked for Cheryl. Either she was not interested, or the other person wasn’t. They didn’t like that she was so quiet and standoffish, they definitely didn’t have patience for her past. So, Cheryl opted out from relationships all together, finding company in herself. 

 

As for the pink haired Serpent, something about the smile on her face, the twinkle in her eyes, the genuine concern she’s presented makes Cheryl feel her stomach drop. Her arm still tingles from when Toni placed her hand there, her cheeks still burn from the serpent’s small smoking innuendo from the morning.

 

_ It’s not real _ , Cheryl tells herself,  _ she couldn’t possibly like you. And you most certainly don't like her anyways. Stop it Blossom, stop it.  _

 

But somehow she can’t stop herself from feeling her stomach drop again when she hears Toni had put her car up for a full inspection. She can’t stop herself from letting a quick comment slip her mouth, it sounding a little more flirty than intended. (Or, maybe, exactly as intended, Cheryl is unsure). She can’t help but be flustered by Toni’s voice, like music to Cheryl ears. 

 

So she decides to be a little dressed up, at least to look a little nicer. She puts on a red dress, matching her lips, tossing her hair to one shoulder. She places her spider brooch by her shoulder and slips on a pair of black heels. She comes down the stairs to hear a knock on the door. 

 

Toni is not prepared to see Cheryl dressed up. Her mouth hangs open as Cheryl stands in the doorway, a wide grin on her face. (She was hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Toni, but the look on the girl’s face is too much for Cheryl to handle). 

 

Cheryl walks out, quickly losing any sort of leverage she has over Toni. She spots the bike, immediately stopping in place. 

 

Toni, now composed, raises an eyebrow to the redhead and smirks, “Is Cheryl Blossom afraid of a bike ride?”

 

Cheryl smooths down her dress, clearing her throat, “Surely you have some other form of transportation.” Toni shakes her head no with a wide smile. Cheryl brings her voice down, “At least a sidecar?”

 

She chuckles, handing Cheryl her helmet. Toni slips on a helmet she’d borrowed from another serpent and pats the seat. “Come on, I’ve been riding this bike since I was 14,” she takes Cheryl’s hand to bring her towards the motorcycle. “You’ll be safe with me.”

 

It’s Cheryl’s first time on a motorcycle, it’s her first day meeting Toni, and yet, she believes her. 

 

She hops onto the motorcycle, instantly wrapping her arms around Toni’s torso due to her own irrational fears. 

 

Toni smiles and revs the engine, driving to the Wyrm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get spiced up. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really quick note and question. So I've written more than just what I've published and was wondering how many chapters is TOO many chapters for you guys. Like, would you not wanna read a 50 chapter AU? would you guys want closer to 20 or 30 or something? Just let me know your preferences and what you'd want to have.

Cheryl’s eyes are closed shut the entire ride to the Wyrm. She doesn’t dare open them, in fears of embarrassing herself in front of Toni (any more than she already is) by screaming. She can feel her grip around Toni being tight but she can’t help it, she’s terrified.

 

Toni can’t help but have a smile on her face the whole ride. She feels Cheryl against her back, her arms wrapped around her, growing tighter by the second. It’s a bit comforting, in a way. While the only reason Cheryl is so close is because of an obvious fear, the pink haired girl feels as if she’s at home in the redhead’s arms.

 

They arrive at the bar, Toni coming to a stop. She turns off the engine and takes her helmet off.

 

Cheryl’s eyes are still closed, “Are we here?”

 

Toni chuckles, lightly tapping Cheryl’s hands. A spark flies up Cheryl’s arms, same as in Toni’s. Cheryl lets go, feeling her face grow red. She quickly hops off, practically praising the ground.

 

“That death machine you call a motorcycle is horrendous.”

 

Toni smirks, “We got here in one piece, didn’t we Blossom?”

 

Cheryl huffs, “I suppose we did.”

 

Toni motions to Cheryl to follow her into the bar. The Serpents go to greet Toni but silence hits the bar as they spot Cheryl. She looks around, now growing red for a different reason. Toni tells Cheryl to come to the bar, conversations picking up again as Toni falls behind the bar.

 

“Don’t mind them,” Toni says, having noticed how Cheryl reacted. “What can I get you?”

 

Cheryl looks at Toni, a small grin on her face. She didn’t think the Serpent would make a comment about the incident that just happened, much less for it be a reassuring statement to try and make her feel better. She gives her her drink of choice, a cherry coke and rum.

 

Toni nods, pulling out a glass and putting in some ice. She grabs a bottle of Bacardi, pouring it in, then grabbing a Cherry cola and finishing the drink. She places a napkin down then hands the drink over, leaning on the counter.

 

“First time is on the house.”

 

Cheryl chuckles, rolling her eyes, “It’s as if you like to throw money at me.”

 

Toni smirks, “And to think, you haven’t even danced for me yet.”

 

Cheryl sips, widening her eyes, “Bold of you to assume I’d do such an act.”

 

Toni eyes her, “Bold of you to assume I couldn’t get you to at least try.”

 

Cheryl blushes, the quick banter is exciting to her. It’s almost as if they work too well together for having first met. One could wonder how this could be. Cheryl for a second forgets that Toni is a Serpent and has a smile on her face. Toni smiles back, leaning off the counter to clean it. She makes her way down the bar to help another customer.

 

Cheryl looks around, most of the people have forgotten she’s there. There are a few Serpents playing billiards, a few hovering over an old arcade machine. Most sit at tables, creating a general noise surrounding the bar. 

 

She isn’t sure if she’s worried or underwhelmed. During her childhood, her parents made Southsiders and Serpents seem like Riverdale’s demons. There wasn’t a moment her parents wouldn’t take to educate Cheryl on the fact that Southsiders and Serpents were to never be apart of her life. From these sights, it just seems as though the Serpents are just a group of people who meet for drinks and a few rounds of pool for fun. But they  _ are _ a gang. Cheryl isn’t sure what to think.

 

“Taking in all the sights, Red?” Toni asks, coming back over to Cheryl.

 

She’s just about finish her drink when she replies, “It’s very,” she breathes, “ _ humble _ .”

 

Toni chuckles, taking Cheryl’s finished glass. She takes off her apron, “My shift’s over, play a round of pool with me.” Toni smiles, stating, “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

 

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, intrigued. She gets up from her seat, happily walking over to an empty pool table. Toni racks up, handing Cheryl a stick.

 

“Shall we spice things up, Cha Cha?” Cheryl questions, placing some chalk on her stick.

 

“How so?” (Toni is very pleased with this nickname. She hopes to get called it again soon).

 

“Loser buys a drink for the winner.” Cheryl’s smile is huge, the rum in her system is kicking in.

 

Toni nods, chalking her own stick, “Why don’t we kick it up a notch and make it dinner?”

 

Cheryl nods, coyly, breaking the triangle. The balls fly around the table, the 3 ball going into a corner pocket. She sinks in the 1 ball, making her solids for the round. Almost effortlessly, Cheryl finishes, calling a center pocket for the 8 ball.

 

A steady cue ball lightly passes the 8 ball, allowing it to fall into the desired pocket. Cheryl smiles, flipping her hair as she looks at Toni. She is astonished, a grin on her face. (It doesn’t help that this game has caused her feelings to grow. Not only is watching Cheryl finish the game extraordinary, the sight of Cheryl’s ass every time she bends over is a huge plus).

 

“Let’s say six o’clock, Cha Cha?”

 

Toni nods, mouth hopelessly open, grabbing the triangle to rack up again. 

 

Cheryl used to play pool at local bars and dives. She’d bet with other players that she’d win (and she  _ always _ won), and would use the extra money to treat herself. She always enjoyed a good game of pool, so being able to make money off of it was a huge plus to her.

 

At one point though, Cheryl no longer went to the bar to play, her opponents quickly became all the same people and they knew better than to bet on her. She couldn’t leave, at the time she’d had next to no money to support herself. So, instead, she got a job at the local restaurant as a waitress to make ends meet.

 

Toni breaks this time, also proving herself to be a good player. She sinks in about five balls in a row before missing a shot. Cheryl admires the way she leans over, the precision in her eye. (She finds the way Toni slightly sticks her tongue out to be cute). ( _ Stop it Blossom _ ).

 

Cheryl gets in a few balls before realizing she misses Toni’s face when she hits. So, she misses a rather easy shot to see Toni stick her tongue out again.

 

Cheryl still wins in the end, basking in the pink haired girl’s applause. They play a few more games before calling it a night.

 

“I didn’t know you guys played music.”

 

It’s become more quiet as most people have left the Wyrm. Toni nods, cleaning up the pool table before walking over to Cheryl.

 

It’s a rather slow song, one Cheryl seems to enjoy. She’s swaying back and forth lightly, closing her eyes to further enjoy the music. Toni stares at the redhead,  _ God she’s beautiful. _

 

“Dance with me.”

 

It comes out rather suddenly, a quiet suggestion given to the redhead. Cheryl looks at Toni, eyes wide, not believing what she’s just heard. Toni grins, nodding, giving her hand out to Cheryl. The look on her face is inviting, Cheryl loves the glimmer in Toni’s eyes. She lets go of any fears she’s had, she lets go of any grudges she’s had, she lets go of trying to hold up any reputation.

 

She takes the girl’s hand, walking out into the empty center of the bar. She places her hands on Toni’s neck while Toni places hers on Cheryl’s sides. They’re a bit far from each other at first but little by little come closer together as the song progresses.

 

Cheryl can feel her whole body burning, as if a flame inside herself ignited. She begins to feel whole, like Toni is putting her broken pieces back together.

 

_ It’s too soon _ , she tells herself.  _ You just met her today. She’s a  _ Serpent _ , you don’t like her. _

 

But Cheryl soon finds herself pulling closer to the smaller girl, breathing in her sweet scent.

 

Toni feels electric as the two sway, grinning against the redhead. She hasn’t been this intimate with anyone in so long. It’s true, she’d take random girls she’d find in other towns back to a hotel room and have sex with them. She’d leave the morning after though, going out again to find another girl.

 

She didn’t want to call it hooking up, though she knew it practically was. But Toni couldn’t help herself, she just wanted to feel something. Even if it was for a few hours, Toni just wanted to feel  _ anything _ with someone. She knew it wasn’t right, but it’d become a habit that she couldn’t seem to break.

 

Even that morning, Toni had been coming back from few a towns over where she’d slept with a girl whose name she didn’t remember. That’s when she’d seen a beat up old car on the side of the road smoking. That’s when she saw a beautiful redhead look clueless as to what she was doing.

 

That was when Toni thought she fell in love.

 

_ It’s much too soon _ , Toni told herself. She couldn’t possibly have fallen in love at the first sight of this girl. That stuff didn’t happen, not unless it was the movies. She told herself she was just interested, and maybe at first, in those first moments of meeting, Cheryl was going to be just another girl she’d try to sleep with. But now? Now, Toni wants to relish in her touch. (And it’s not even with Cheryl’s clothes off).

 

_ A Blossom, really Topaz _ , she questions herself, her head laying on Cheryl’s chest.  _ You really like a Blossom, huh? _

 

The song comes to an end, a more upbeat one playing after it. Toni and Cheryl stop swaying, looking into each other eyes with big smiles. Cheryl sees the look in Toni’s eyes, it tugging at her heartstrings in just the right ways.

 

“Come on Cha Cha,” Cheryl announces, taking the girl’s hand. “Bring me home on your death bike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading once again. If you would like, you can read this story on my tumblr: hoboken--rainbows or on my wattpad: hoboken_rainbows.  
> Please feel free to comment anything you'd like to say :) I appreciate anything you guys have to say.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this AU has passed 1000 hits! that's pretty insane! thanks to everyone who's read :) means a lot, especially since I haven't published in a couple years. really helps me stay motivated to write content not only you guys enjoy but i enjoy as well.
> 
> regarding chapters and how many there will be, I am still deciding. chapters will get longer so there may be less of them. I also realize that i've written about one day over the course of seven chapters so that's on me. I will work on maximizing time in the story so that the plot moves more and more about Cheryl and Toni's lives are discovered.  
> I do believe this chapter is the longest I've released so please do enjoy.

As she grips Toni’s waist with a smile on her face, Cheryl can feel herself starting to like the ride. She begins to lean up, letting the evening air hit her face. She giggles, telling Toni to go faster. The girl complies, hitting the throttle a little more (though staying within the speed limit. She always abides by the rules of the road).

 

It’s barely been a day, not even twelve hours ago these two girls met. This doesn’t happen often, if at all, for two people to instantly click. It’s too good to be true, the two both tell themselves, trying to convince themselves it’s spur of the moment. (Deep down, though, they just couldn’t believe it).

 

Toni arrives at Thistlehouse, coming to stop outside her door. Cheryl is still happily giggling as she hops off, taking her helmet and handing it to Toni.

 

“I think someone enjoyed a trip on my _death bike_ ,” Toni tells her, taking off her own helmet.

 

Cheryl nods, “It wasn’t _too_ bad this time.”

 

The two girls smile at each other for a second before Cheryl flips her hair to one side, “I should be going.”

 

Toni nods, wanting to say something to stay with the girl but she doesn't. She chokes at the last second, scared. She’s worried the girl won’t feel the same way, insecurities building up inside. She goes back onto the bike, holding her helmet on her lap.

 

“Six o’clock.” Cheryl reminds her, standing at the door.

 

Toni’s eyes light up, nodding, too flustered to respond. She places her helmet back on, a huge smile on her face, riding away.

 

Toni feels on Cloud 9. She still feels the electricity flowing through her body, a feeling she’s never felt before. It leaves her body feeling tingly, much more satisfying than any climax she’s received. The night sky lights her way as she happily rides back to the trailer park.

 

She hasn’t had many experiences with these kinds of feelings, if any at all. Toni wouldn’t let herself open up like that, too afraid of what could come after. She always feels as though she won’t be enough or not what the other person thinks she is. Plus, being in a gang has hindered any sort of improvement to a relationship.

 

There was one girl, Claire, a few years ago that Toni had been regularly seeing. When they’d first met, Toni wasn’t wearing her Serpent jacket, being on a small mission for the gang in New York. The mission was a bust, but it was too far away for Toni to return to Riverdale that night, so she stopped by a bar and met Claire.

 

By the end of that night, Toni was in bed with the girl, messily kissing her and taking her clothes off. In the morning, however, Claire was up before Toni, making it impossible for her to leave. They spent the next few hours of the morning having sex again and exchanging numbers before Toni left.

 

The next day Claire called, wondering if Toni was up to hang out. Toni was not yet in Riverdale, thinking, _Why not?_. She asked Claire if she could meet her in a town in northern New Jersey. The two met up for lunch, hanging out the whole day before booking an impromptu hotel room to have sex again.

 

Toni had texted Sweet Pea and Fangs that night, while Claire was asleep, to tell them it may be another day before she returned to Riverdale. Fangs joked about having met someone there, purely out of humor, but when Toni confirmed it, Fangs believed himself to be some sort of psychic. Sweet Pea was rather skeptical, wondering why the girl was the reason for her delayed return (he knew Toni never stayed with the same girl twice). Toni shrugged off the question. Sweet Pea asked if the girl knew about the gang to which Toni became annoyed and texted them she’d let them know when she’d be back.

 

It turned out Toni wouldn’t return to Riverdale for a few weeks. She and Claire had spent practically every day together, returning back to New York. They mostly spent their time together having sex but on the rare occasion they’d talk and have some nice conversations. They hadn’t confirmed that they’d be anything serious but Claire was very insistent on calling Toni by some pet names and having her friends meet her.

 

Toni received a call from FP one day, aware of her absence in Riverdale. He asked where she was, to which she answered truthfully, that she was still in New York. He sighed, asking for a favor from her to go back on another mission for him. Toni couldn’t say no, not when she admitted to being in the area he needed to be scoped out. FP wanted her to check out a warehouse possibly owned by Hiram Lodge, a man who had it out for the Serpents. When Clifford Blossom died, Hiram had bought a portion of his company, swearing to recreate the company to be better. FP didn’t believe him.

 

So, Toni went to the location of the warehouse, promptly leaving Claire alone without explanation. She scoped out the area to find a lot of men guarding the warehouse. She couldn’t get too close by herself, instead snapping pictures to send to FP to show she needed back up. Toni returned back to Claire’s place, Claire very upset she left without reason. Toni apologized unapologetically, merely kissing the girl and then going to sleep.

 

Toni kept returning to the warehouse every night, much to Claire’s disliking, but Toni knew she had to be there for FP and the Serpents.

 

A few days later, FP called again, telling Toni that he’d sent some Serpents to help her out. Toni said all right and that she would be there that night. Claire had overheard the conversation, growing impatient with Toni when she wouldn’t explain what was going on. Toni sighed, telling her not to worry.

 

That night, Toni arrived at the warehouse’s location, already finding the Serpents hiding out. From her multiple stakeouts, she mentioned to the others that the guards rotated around the building every twenty minutes. It took about three minutes for the guards to walk around the long side of the warehouse, that being a perfect opportunity to sneak in through the back door. There was a lock on the door but it didn’t seem to be in use, as men regularly walked in and out without hesitation.

 

Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin, and Jughead, among other Serpents, came to help. When the opportunity struck, the boys and Toni ventured to the back door and entered, laying low. Toni took a few pictures of the drug handling happening in the warehouse, while Jughead and Fangs explored a nearby empty office. After a few moments, Sweet Pea stated they needed to leave so they wouldn’t have to wait twenty minutes to escape. Jughead took pictures of all the files he could find then followed the boys and Toni out, quickly running out just in time before the guards came around the corner.

 

They ran over to where they’d been hiding but Toni began to hear muffled screams of a girl. She followed the sound, seeing the Serpents holding back Claire who’d been yelling for Toni. She stood frozen as the Serpents looked back at her, hissing about letting an outsider join their mission. It hadn’t occurred to Toni that Claire might follow her. She told the men to let her go and pulled Claire aside as the rest of Serpents left.

 

Ultimately, Claire was _disgusted_ by the fact that Toni was part of a gang and demanded the girl to leave her alone. Toni wasn’t too upset, she’d never really had strong feelings for the girl, she just liked the familiar company. Toni returned to Riverdale that night, restarting the habit of finding random girls to sleep with.

 

Now, all Toni can think about is swaying with Cheryl in the Wyrm, about how she smelt of rose and vanilla, a satisfying combination. Now all Toni can think about is Cheryl’s loud giggles from moments ago. Now all Toni can think about is Cheryl.

 

She returns to the trailer park, hopping off her bike and being greeted by Sweet Pea. Out of all her fellow Serpents, she is closest with him, considering him to be her brother. She’s known him since they were children and they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves.

 

That’s why it’s expected of him to comment on Toni’s smile still plastered on her face, “I’ve never seen that look before, Tiny.”

 

Toni looks at the ground, still smiling, “That’s cause I’ve never felt like this Sweets.”

 

He widens his eyes, following Toni into her trailer. He slams the door shut, a common act he could not help but do. (He’s the loudest out of the Serpent gang). “Is Toni Topaz in love?” He plops down on the couch, putting his feet up on Toni’s coffee table, “How’d you know? Was it when you were three fingers deep in some girl while you made eye contact? Or maybe when you were going down on her and you heard her moan?”

 

Toni chuckles at him, shaking her head, sitting next to him. She hands him a water bottle and puts her feet up as well. “ _No_ , Sweet Pea, I’m not in love.” _Maybe I am_. “And I wasn’t banging anyone tonight.”

 

“Maybe not physically but Joaquin was at the Wyrm tonight and told me you were definitely eye banging a redhead.”

 

Toni looks over at Sweet Pea, the smile fading. He doesn’t seem disappointed, just a bit surprised. Toni sighs, leaning against him lightly. “I’ll be careful, okay?”

 

“Toni, you seem pretty happy,” he responds, leaning against her too. “But didn’t you _just_ meet her this morning? Come on, Tiny, you gotta at least think of that.”

 

“Don’t you think I have, Pea?” Toni groans as she puts her head against his shoulder. “I shouldn’t be feeling like this, especially for someone I just met! Not to mention, she’s a Blossom! Of all people, she’s the daughter of the family that almost framed us for murder?”

 

Sweet Pea sighs, looking at Toni with a slight smile on his face, “At least this time she already knows you’re in a gang.”

 

Toni slaps his chest, getting up to change. Sweet Pea gets up a few seconds after her to rummage through the old movies she has stashed under her old TV. He pulls out Hercules, placing it in the DVD player. He walks over to the kitchen and looks around for any sort of snacks. Toni comes back out, noticing the movie playing, and comes into the kitchen to help look.

 

They find some chips, Toni pulling out french onion dip that still looks good. They fall back onto the couch and Sweet Pea makes a quick comment while Meg sings about she won’t say she’s in love. Toni rolls her eyes, continuing to watch the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think someone enjoyed a trip on my _death bike_ ,” Toni says to Cheryl.

 

She nods, “It wasn’t _too_ bad.”

 

Cheryl looks at Toni, smiling. The girl looks gorgeous next to her bike, appearing as badass as ever. Her leather jacket fits her perfectly, her pink locks flowing down her face. Cheryl feels the pit of her stomach fall, her whole body burning. She’s surprisingly sad to have lost the physical closeness of the girl. She misses the way she fits in Toni’s body, how Toni fits with hers.

 

_What is happening, Blossom, snap out of it._

 

She flips her hair, “I should be going.”

 

She hopes for the Serpent to say something. Anything to keep the night going. It isn’t too late, there being ample time to spend together. But, alas, Toni doesn’t speak.

 

A thought bursts into her mind, one she does not want to forget. “Six o’clock.”

 

The Serpent smiles, much to Cheryl’s enjoyment. She takes a mental picture of her face, entering Thistlehouse.

 

The sound of the motorcycle riding away leaves a little sting in Cheryl’s heart. _Ew_ . She walks to her bedroom, changing into her nightwear. The size of Thistlehouse only adds to Cheryl’s undying loneliness. Cheryl has thought about it from time to time, how she’s almost always alone. She doesn’t normally have many people around her, it’s mostly her choice. And most definitely, she does _not_ date.

 

No one could make her feel anything, at least not the way that she wants. Cheryl, whether she’ll admit it or not, wants a movie rom-com romance, she wants a knight in shining armour. Her childhood crushes on Heather and Diana may have been mostly made up in her head, but her feelings for them were just like in one of those rom-com movies. All that was needed was for someone to be her love interest. But no one has been able to fill those shoes.

 

And yet, she can’t deny the way Toni makes her feel. After just one day, the lingering sensations of blood coursing through her body, the acute pain in her cheeks from smiling too much, the butterflies still twisting in her stomach. _It’s not real_ , she tells herself, _you must be sick if you believe that these feelings are real._ Dying _if it’s happening after just one day._

 

Besides, it’s not those rom-com feels.

 

In the morning, Cheryl quickly goes to the law firm to find Mr. Peterson. She stays in the waiting room of his office until he returns, he is very much caught off guard. Startled, he brings Cheryl into his office, unsettlingly settling into his desk.

 

“Ms. Blossom, what can I do for you today?” he questions, more composed. “Have you looked over your estates papers?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Peterson,” Cheryl bears a big smile on her face. “I have filled out all the paperwork already. I would like to claim ownership of all estates here in Riverdale and the Blossom family fortune left to the one true heir of the Blossom family legacy.”

 

Mr. Peterson looks over the finished papers, inspecting them down to the tee. He smiles and returns his gaze to Cheryl with a smile. “Fantastic, Ms. Blossom.”

 

He calls his assistant to the room to get the papers finalized. He goes on his computer to set up the bank account that has been frozen. Mr. Peterson gives Cheryl all the information she needs to access the money and the master keys to the buildings.

 

Before Cheryl leaves, she asks Mr. Peterson in the quietest of tones, “Is there any way for my brother and grandmother to be moved to Thistlehouse? Tombstone and all?”

 

Mr. Peterson nods and promises to get that arranged. Cheryl leaves, walking around town once again. Less people talk about her presence, simply just looking then going on their merry way. She revisits the high school to look at what she missed when she left.

 

Cheryl gave the squad to Veronica. She sees that the football team went to the state championships once (unfortunately losing) and the basketball team won their state championships twice. (She sees Toni’s friend who’d brought the tow truck in the basketball picture. While he was too tall to stand in the front, Cheryl sees a black captains’ band around his arm). She sees the teams’ pictures, looking at the River Vixens as well. They are poisefully posed around Veronica, looking very happy. She wonders what it would’ve been like had she still been there.

 

Jason’s football jersey is tucked away in the trophy case as well, a plaque reading: _In_ _remembrance of Jason Blossom, one of the finest young men of Riverdale_. Cheap plaque, Cheryl thinks and continues on through her day. She runs into Betty once more, acting a little more excited to see her.

 

“What’re you doing today?” Betty asks. “Polly left June and Woody with me, do you wanna see them?”

 

Cheryl follows Betty to her house, the same house she grew up in. It’s been a bit updated since then, but overall it’s still the same house Cheryl remembers. She enters the home, hearing the running of the young children. Betty calls out to Jughead, who comes out from the kitchen holding their baby.

 

He is stunned, “Cheryl.” He waves, “Hi.”

 

“Serpent Boy,” Cheryl responds, “hello.”

 

Betty smiles, “Serpent _King_ , actually,” she gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Happened a couple years ago.”

 

Jughead smiles lightly, though Cheryl can see in his eyes that he’s happy to hold the title, “It’s nothing, Betts, I told you that.”

 

Cheryl gives him a grin, “Congratulations, Hobo King.”

 

The twins find Cheryl and Juniper is quick to greet her with a hug. She remembers her days with Nathan and Lisa, how the precious children of course deserved Cheryl’s best attitude and behaviour. Juniper and Dagwood would be no different.

 

Dagwood is once again slow to say hello, Cheryl can’t help but really see Jason in him. She smiles, saying hi to him. He blushes, saying hi with a quick hug and then running back over to Juniper. He’s much more shy compared to Juniper, soft spoken, just like Jason.

 

Juniper invites Cheryl to play with them, stacking Legos and playing with dolls. She happily obliges, dressing up the dolls with Dagwood while cheering on Juniper for creating the “tallest building in the world!” Betty is impressed with how Cheryl is with the kids, recalling from high school that Cheryl wasn’t so good at interacting with others. She knows though that it’s been years since high school Cheryl. She’s just happy they’re getting along.

 

Betty joins in the fun, bringing her daughter to play with them as well. At one point, Jughead comes into the living room to say goodbye.

 

“I’ve got a Serpent meeting to go to,” he kisses Betty on the cheek, “I should get going.” He gives their daughter a kiss on the head, saying goodbye to Juniper and Dagwood as well. He looks at Cheryl, lightly sighing, “Blossom, it’s _always_ a pleasure,” he speaks through his teeth. Betty scolds him for the act.

 

Cheryl simply smiles back, “Goodbye King Medusa.”

 

She wants to add, _Say hi to Toni for me_ , but refrains from doing so. She doesn’t want to explain herself to Betty, or Jughead, _or_ Toni for that matter, especially when they would meet later that night.

 

Cheryl stays at Betty’s house for a few more hours to be with the children, even kindly listening to Betty give her an update on her life. When she asks Cheryl about herself, she tells her about Pennsylvania and moving out and anything else that comes to mind. She’s honest enough, never undermining the kindness of Betty.

 

At around 3, Cheryl leaves her cousin’s house. Over that time, Dagwood grew increasingly fond of her. He showed her all his favorite toys and even sat next to her at lunch (which is a very big thing because he almost _always_ sits next to Juniper and _only_ Juniper). When Cheryl is informed of this, she simply smiles.

 

At Thistlehouse, Cheryl combs through her clothes, unsure of what to wear. She wants to look nice for the Serpent, no, she wants to look _amazing_ for her. Cheryl wants to blow Toni away, sort of wanting to feel her stomach churn again. It’s an unfamiliar feeling that Cheryl wants to get used to. Sure, she felt them with Diana, but they were so minor. Compared to the way Toni makes her feel, Diana would be a tiny little star while Toni is the moon.

 

 _But_ , it doesn’t mean she has _feelings_ for the girl. She wouldn’t allow it. Perhaps, she convinces herself, it is just for pure enjoyment. The Serpent has obviously been with many women, Cheryl would just be another girl on the list. As for what Cheryl would get out of this, at least someone is paying attention to her again. There are no _real_ feelings involved, no, she wouldn’t allow it.

 

She begins to form outfits together, pairing shoes with dresses, shirts with skirts, hoping to find the perfect combination.

 

As for Toni, she and Sweet Pea stay up rather late to watch movies together. After about three of them, she guides the sleepy Serpent back to the trailer he shares with Fangs. Toni returns to her own, hopelessly thinking about Cheryl while she tries to sleep.

 

In the morning, Toni wakes up early, cooking breakfast for her and the guys. Their trailer door is unlocked like usual, allowing Toni to easily set up the table for them. Paper plates and plastic utensils are placed around the plastic containers of bacon and eggs (Fangs likes scrambled while Sweet Pea enjoys sunny side up. He likes to see the yolk run). She goes to their fridge, pulling out orange juice for Sweet Pea and chocolate milk for her and Fangs. She warms up some Eggos, going to their rooms to wake them up.

 

She throws things at both of them, Fangs instantly shooting up while Sweet Pea groans into his pillow. Fangs gets ready for the day, heading to the bathroom first. Toni begins to tidy up their trailer, putting magazines into piles, throwing away any garbage, placing pillows nicely on their couch.

 

“The place is _fine_ , mom,” Sweet Pea whines as he stands in the doorway to his room.

 

Toni rolls her eyes as he sits down to eat, putting a piece of bacon in his mouth. Toni brings over the waffles as she calls out to Fangs to hurry up. He comes out fifteen minutes later, hair perfectly in place, putting a waffle on his plate.

 

“Toni,” he begins, shoveling the scrambled eggs onto his plate, “heard you and Lady Tremaine were getting pretty close at the Wyrm.”

 

Toni doesn’t respond, sipping her chocolate milk. Sweet Pea swallows his food, grabbing his third egg.

 

“Fangs, if you’re gonna grill Toni about this, there’s no use. You know we can’t tell her what to do.” He looks at her, shrugging, “If you were to ask for _my_ opinion, I’d still tell you that it seems really soon to be having anything real going on there.” He looks back at Fangs, “It’s different when Toni doesn’t sleep with the girl but still wants to see her.”

 

Fangs nods, “It’s also different when the girl she wants to see is the devil’s spawn of Blossom blood.”

 

“Stop with the names, Fangs,” Toni spits, looking at him. “Just cause she’s a Blossom doesn’t mean she’s bad.”

 

Fangs is about to speak out when Sweet Pea stops him, “Fogarty, open your mouth and we won’t be getting breakfast for a month.”

 

He looks at Toni, whose jaw is clenched, and goes back to eating. Sweet Pea taps Toni on the shoulder and whispers, “I’ll try to bring him around.”

 

Fangs finishes first, leaving the trailer to go to meet with Joaquin. Sweet Pea gets ready to work at the auto shop.

 

“Hey,” Toni says as he gets ready, “thank you, for trying to help with Fangs.” He doesn’t respond but Toni knows he’s heard her. “Would you mind doing me a big favor?”

 

Sweet Pea comes out in uniform, “Want me to check out her car?”

 

Toni puts a big smile on her face, nodding, “You’re one of _the_ best mechanics there and I just want to make sure her car gets the best care it can.”

 

He sighs, nodding, “Consider it done, Tiny.”

 

Toni cheers, thanking him. He begins to gather his things, speaking up once more. “So, you think you really like her?”

 

She shrugs, “I sure haven’t felt this way.”

 

“Are you gonna see her again?”

 

Toni nods, “Dinner, tonight at six.”

 

Sweet Pea nods, approving of the date. “Where you two going?”

 

She shrugs again, cleaning the table, “I was just gonna take her to Pop’s.”

 

“What?” Sweet Pea replies, “No, Tiny, you gotta show off to this girl. She’s a Blossom, they were high class!”

 

“Shouldn’t I be myself?”

 

Sweet Pea considers the notion and nods his head, “Yes, of course you should Toni, you’re a hoot.” He stops her for a second, “That doesn’t mean you can’t bring her to a nice restaurant.”

 

Toni sighs, “I don’t even know any fancy places we could go.”

 

He lights up, grinning, “Oh, you’re so gonna owe me for this Topaz. I got you covered. I’ve been meaning to cash in a favor with this guy from Midvale. There’s some really nice places to eat over there.”

 

She looks up at him, sighing, “All right, that would actually be really cool. Thanks Pea.”

 

He gives her a thumbs up. Sliding on his jacket, he heads for the door, “We’ll talk at the meeting later!”

 

He slams it, running out to his bike. Toni finishes cleaning their kitchen then leaves, going back to her trailer. She looks through her clothes and wonders what could be nice enough for a fancy restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading, hope you've enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update, I've had a busy weekend
> 
> Updates may become less frequent, school and work are taking up a lot of my time but I'm still writing when I can. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The Serpents reside in the Whyte Wyrm, waiting for Jughead to begin the meeting. The most recent Ghoulie expedition is just part of a long term plan the Serpents have created to fully kick them out of Riverdale.

 

“Hey!” Jughead calls out, looking around at the gathered gang members. “I’d like to thank you all for a job well done in Greendale.” The Serpents cheer, Jughead nodding his head. “This victory is just one step to getting those Ghoulies out of here. We can’t let this get to our heads though. We need to keep pushing.”

 

Over the past few weeks, the Serpents have been attempting to push the Ghoulies further and further away from Riverdale. From burning the Ghoulies’ hang out to the most recent bar fight in Greendale, the Serpents are basking in their achievements. It’s been rough, many Serpents have gotten hurt, two unfortunately giving their lives.

 

Like usual, the Ghoulies had been dealing out drugs, (drugs that led to easy hospitalizations and a few deaths in the county), but were seemingly blaming Serpents for the exchanges. There was no evidence for the police to take any of their members but townspeople were becoming more and more indulgent to rumors. They just wanted someone to blame, and if fingers were being pointed, there was no need to question.

 

Jughead could not stand for this disgracing of the Serpent name and intended to fight back. Little by little, he and the gang found out information about the Ghoulies: who their supplier was, what they sold, where they’d hide out, where they’d sell. Enough to create a game plan.

 

First was finding the supplier, a woodworking company from up north. (Jughead wasn’t sure how the Ghoulies knew them but that issue was for another day). Next was the drug, a reformed version of Jingle-Jangle, something they hadn’t seen in years. Then it was finding their hideouts, a few remained unnamed but they’d gotten a majority of them. Selling locations, however, were hard to come by.

 

The Serpents tried to attack the shipping trucks first, hit the supplier to end the sales. However, the woodworking company sold their pieces in different trucks, making it difficult to know which ones to take out. So, the Serpents went to the Ghoulies’ hideouts, injuring as many as they could. Some battles ended gruesomely, both sides experienced injuries. As time went on though, the Serpents learned better ways to approach the attacks.

 

They’d recently found out about some buyers. Today’s meeting is to discuss this information.

 

“There’s an old railway on the edge of Greendale that Hogeye and Lady Bug checked out. There were no Ghoulies but a couple teens were using that Jingle-Jangle there, we’ll check it out tonight.”

 

A couple Serpents crowd around Jughead, offering to help. Sweet Pea finds Toni, standing against the post next to her.

 

“That car’s a real mess, Tiny,” he tells her.

 

She sighs, “So I’ve been told.” She turns to him, eyes hopeful, “Any updates?”

 

He looks away for a second, shrugging, “She definitely needs work. The engine is busted, I think she needs a new radiator cap but Ricky is convinced there’s something wrong with the spark plugs.” Toni nods, Sweet Pea adjusting himself against the wall, “We touched up on all the external, new tires and hubcaps, oil should be fine. I fixed one of the windows, it closes now.”

 

Toni hears this and processes, understanding it’s progress but not much.

 

“Look, Ricky’s got Shortcake working at the car for the rest of his shift. If he can find out what’s up with the engine since it won’t start anymore, I’d say the car is done by tomorrow evening.”

 

Toni smiles, thanking him. She still hasn’t figured out what to wear, nonetheless, how she’s going to pay for their meal. Sweet Pea follows her back to her trailer, offering to help for the occasion. They go through her outfits, trying on, changing, and retrying on outfits to see what looks best.

 

Toni exclaims, at one point, “Pea, this is useless!” She mumbles nonsensical things to herself, lightly pacing her small bedroom. “I have _nothing_ nice enough to wear to this restaurant!” Sweet Pea has a huge smile on his face, staring at his friend. Toni grumbles, “What?”

 

“Toni Topaz doesn’t freak out over just anything,” he answers, fiddling with her clothes once more. “I’ve never seen this side of you. I don’t know if I like it or not.”

 

They ultimately choose a skirt with black stockings and a nice enough tank top. Toni’s nerves return, about to begin changing again. Sweet Pea stops her, reassuring her that she looks both great and presentable for a fancy restaurant. He tells her she can’t wear her Serpent jacket, because the restaurant won’t allow it, so Toni wears another leather jacket she owns. It doesn’t fit as comfortably as her Serpent one but it still gives her confidence.

 

“Have fun on your date Topaz,” Sweet Pea teases as they leave her trailer.

 

“It’s not a date.”

 

“It’s not a date, my ass,” he quickly responds. “We didn’t spend three hours finding you an outfit just for you to tell me it’s not a date.”

 

Toni rolls her eyes and thanks Sweet Pea once again. She hops on her bike, riding to Thistlehouse.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl looks in the mirror one last time before leaving her room. She’s changed her outfit numerous times, settling on a black dress. It’s a bit simple, yes, but Cheryl can’t deny how confident she feels in it. She goes downstairs, checking the time, 5:48. She feels her stomach twist. Butterflies? _No_ , Cheryl tells herself, _I suppose I’m hungrier than I thought_.

 

On the way to picking up Cheryl, Toni stops to buy her a flower. She picks out a red rose, it reminds her of her hair. Toni wonders if she should buy the whole bouquet but sticks to the single rose when she sees the time. She tucks the flower lightly inside her jacket and continues to Thistlehouse.

 

They’re both growing increasingly nervous. Toni can feel her palms grow sweaty on the bike handles while Cheryl is anxiously waiting by the door. It’s a good nervous for both of them, something neither of them have experienced before.

 

But it’s not a date.

 

They both tell themselves that. Toni doesn’t believe that a Blossom would ever go out on a date with a Serpent (regardless of whether or not Cheryl was being flirty. Toni still can’t decide if she was or not). Cheryl doesn’t believe anyone is willing to go out on a date with her after already meeting her (all the dates Veronica setup were blind dates, she’s positive if any of them had met her first there would _not_ have been a date at all). Besides, she doesn’t have _feelings_ for the pink haired girl.

 

So, instead, it’s just two people, who just met, going out to dinner together, where one of them is bringing a rose to the other. Yes, just a simple meeting between two people who don’t know much about each other but will most likely take the time during said meeting to know more about each other.

 

Instead, it’s just a dinner between two people with an undeniable connection (they both _dare_ to deny) that miss each other presence’s after just one day. It’s just two people hanging out who always seem to have butterflies around each other.

 

Not a date.

 

No.

 

Not a date at all.

 

The roar of Toni’s engine coming close instantly spreads a smile across Cheryl’s face. Upon realizing her actions, she quickly composes herself and waits _near_ the door, not wanting to show the Serpent she’d been waiting right next to it instead.

 

Toni takes a deep breath, pulling the rose from her jacket (thankfully it doesn’t look destroyed). She knocks on the door, quickly wiping her palms on her jacket. Cheryl opens the door with a grin on her face which immediately grows into a huge smile when she sees the rose.

 

“Wow,” Toni utters, looking the redhead up and down. _God, you look gorgeous_.

 

Cheryl nods, “You look pretty wow yourself.” It just slips out, silky voice and all. Cheryl could hear it, Toni wants to bask in it. She takes the rose from Toni, her eyes lighting up. “My Nana’s name was Rose.” She looks Toni in the eyes, “Thank you.”

 

She invites Toni inside for quick moment, putting the singular flower in a vase. The gesture is more than anything anyone has ever done, Cheryl feels her cheeks burning. _I_ must _take some medication when I come back_.

 

Toni gives Cheryl her helmet again and puts on an extra one she’d found in her trailer.

 

“Where are we going?” Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni, holding her clutch in her hands.

 

“The Hidden Gem,” Toni responds, slightly leaning back into Cheryl’s embrace. “It’s a very fancy restaurant in Midvale.”

 

Cheryl stares at the sky on the trip to the restaurant. The sun is beginning to set as the evening continues, creating a pinkish color that matches Toni’s hair. As hard as she tries not to, she smiles against the Serpent, her whole body once again on fire.

 

They arrive at the restaurant, walking up to the hostess with grins. Toni gives her name and they are given a table on their patio. It’s a very private spot, the best in the whole restaurant. _Real subtle, Pea_ , Toni grumbles to herself, pulling out Cheryl’s chair for her. Cheryl blushes even harder than she already has, eying the Serpent who looks the menu up and down.

 

“I know you’ve offered to pay for almost _all_ the expenses that have come my way since I’ve arrived in Riverdale,” Cheryl begins, bringing Toni’s attention from the menu to her, “but I no longer need the help.”

 

“What do you mean?” Toni asks, leaning forward to better listen to the girl.

 

“You’ve been very kind to me,” Cheryl states, quietly, “but it no longer needs to ensue as I will be taking over for any and all payments I need to make.”

 

Toni shakes her head, “What do you mean? I’m sorry, Cheryl, but I saw you yesterday and how you were reacting with your wallet. I wouldn’t want to make--”

 

Cheryl beams, “Say no more, Serpentina. I recently acquired the Blossom family fortune this morning, meaning I no longer am held by the strings of my past financial limitations.”

 

Toni sighs, quietly saying okay to the redhead. She gets to be a little sad, sure, it’s only the car that she would’ve been paying for, but she wanted to do something nice for her. She doesn’t stay that way though, not with how happy Cheryl seems to be now that she can support herself. Toni decides that Cheryl’s smile is worth no longer paying for her car’s repairs.

 

The waiter comes to the table, asking for drinks. They both decide on water and begin to look for their meals. There is jazz music playing softly in the background, complimenting the sights of the outdoor patio. The Hidden Gem is on a hill which allows the patio customers to look over Midvale. The lights of the town illuminate the night, casting an angelic glow over Cheryl who sits closest to it.

 

 _I wish I had my camera_ , Toni thinks, wanting to capture the beautiful moment.

 

She decides to get the steak, looking up at Cheryl to see if she’s decided as well.

 

The waiter returns, asking if the two girls are ready. Cheryl looks at Toni, nodding, then at the waiter once more. She orders the salmon with a side of asparagus and mashed potatoes. Toni gives hers, the steak cooked medium rare with onion rings and a salad.

 

They give their best smiles to the waiter as he leaves, both clinking their glasses of water together before taking a sip.

 

“You took your family’s money, huh,” Toni begins, a grin on her face. “So, you’re basically rich now?”

 

She’s only teasing, Cheryl can tell. She rolls her eyes, answering her, “I wouldn’t say _rich_. I read over Daddy’s will this morning to see he left me only half. The other half went to anyone who could prove they had Blossom blood, most notably my cousin Betty and her sister.”

 

“Betty?” Toni questions, “Jughead’s girl?”

 

Cheryl nods, taking the napkin and placing it on her lap, “Yes. So, I wouldn’t say rich. More so, financially stable.”

 

“ _Extremely_ financially stable,” Toni continues to joke. She fiddles with the utensils for a second before bringing her gaze back to Cheryl. “I didn’t know you were related to Betty.”

 

“Well, the family tree is a bit messy,” Cheryl states, breaking eye contact. “I won’t bore you with the details.”

 

Toni shakes her head. “No,” she simply says, finding Cheryl’s eyes. “Tell me about it.”

 

Her cheeks burn, surely the same color as her lipstick. She takes another sip, nodding, beginning to tell Toni about her family’s past. By this point, she’s let go of her vendetta against the Serpents, not even a real vendetta so much as it is childhood molding that, at least through Toni, is wrong.

 

Here is a girl, who’s showing genuine interest without wanting a favor in return, who makes Cheryl _feel_ something for the first time. Who can handle the bits of Cheryl Bombshell that seem to burst every now and then, who can handle the Cheryl that lived in Pennsylvania. Here is a girl who can keep up a conversation with Cheryl, who can be serious about it but still make it fun, who is so absolutely gorgeous it shakes Cheryl’s core.

 

Romantic feelings? Off the table. (As if there were any to be on the table in the first place).

 

As for friends, Cheryl doesn’t want to let this girl get away.

 

Toni listens intently to Cheryl talk. Toni had heard about Jason, through the school and the Serpents, as it was what everyone had been talking about during that time. She didn’t really judge the situation, she was not apart of it. She didn’t help FP, she didn’t get involved with the Blossoms, she didn’t even know the family. But, as per Serpent pride, she sided in being “anti-Blossom.”

 

Cheryl explains learning about how Great Grandpappy Blossom and Great Grandpappy Cooper were in fact actual Blossom twins. She goes on to tell Toni about the Twin Blossom curse, where one Blossom twin would die, most notably at the expense of the other. The story begins to grow a bit messy, Cheryl talks of Jason’s death, how when she found out he was no longer in this world she felt as though she died too. This leads to the drowning incident, which leads to the compliance in leaving Riverdale, which leads to the students in Pennsylvania judging Cheryl without a second thought. She slowly unwinds, muttering out words that she hasn’t spoken to _anyone_. (Some words she’s yet to admit to herself).

 

Toni reaches out to Cheryl’s hand, sparks flying up her arm. Cheryl stops talking to look down at the Serpent’s hand laying on hers, just like how she did at Pop’s. Cheryl realizes what she has done, becoming embarrassed. She’s scared to be vulnerable with anyone, she doesn’t know how they’ll react. This action, Toni reaching out, is even scarier. She won’t always do this.

 

While fear strikes the girl, Cheryl Bombshell takes the lead, jerking her hand away from the girl.

 

The Serpent sighs, _Why does she keep doing that?_ She debates whether or not she should say anything but the food comes out which allows the two to stop talking and instead eat.

 

They eat in silence. Cheryl is scolding herself for embarrassing herself, not only from talking too much about herself, but also for making it seem as though she wasn’t appreciative of Toni’s action. It’s new, there really is nothing the Serpent can gain from being friends with her. Cheryl wants to be kind too, but accepting kindness, she’s not inclined to do. She knows it’s wrong of her, but she doesn’t know how to change it.

 

And here Cheryl is, wanting to make this girl her friend and she’s already ruining it.

 

Toni looks up every now and then at Cheryl, wondering what is happening in the redhead’s mind. She’s a bit sad that any progress at becoming closer is being sabotaged by _something_ in Cheryl’s head. Was she coming on too strong? It may not be a date but friends touch hands, don’t they? They’d spent the whole ride to Midvale in a close manner, yet simply placing a hand in hers was too much to handle?

 

She couldn’t judge her though, nor would she. From hearing about Cheryl’s past through what she just told her, it’s crazy and messy and awful just to hear. She can’t imagine what it would’ve been like to live it.

 

Her mind keeps repeating Cheryl’s words: _I tried to be with Jason but through God’s hands I was kept to endure living with this Blossom burden_.

 

The food on their plates grow smaller and smaller in proportion and soon their meals are finished. _Should I apologize?_ , they both ask themselves. They look at each other, eyes locking with one another. They can see it in each other, both growing softer by the simple look.

 

“Do you want dessert?” Toni asks, breaking the silence first with a small grin.

 

Cheryl lets out the breath she’s realized she’s been holding, nodding. They share a slice of cherry pie, not having any conversation. She’s afraid to speak, afraid of what will happen. How could she not have control over herself? Cheryl Bombshell, Cheryl Bummer; outspoken, quiet; mean, a pushover. Opposites, surely, though being one or the other didn’t seem to be a good fit for her.

 

Cheryl spots the waiter from across the restaurant, excusing herself to use the restroom. Instead, she flags him down, giving him her card to pay. The table is still in view, Toni has resided to fiddling with sugar packets. Cheryl signs the receipt and returns to the table.

 

“Are you ready to go?” she asks. _Surely this action will make the night better_.

 

Toni looks towards the restaurant, “We need to pay for the meal, Cheryl.”

 

Her face presents a wide smile, “The check need not your attention.”

 

Toni’s eyebrows furrow, confused, “What do you mean?”

 

Cheryl responds, “You shouldn’t waste anymore of your money on me. I simply returned the favor.”

 

“Cheryl--”

 

She puts a hand up, “No thank you is needed. Shall we go?”

 

“Cheryl, that was very nice of you but the bet was loser buys the dinner. And I did _not_ win pool at all, not even close.”

 

Now, Cheryl is confused, “But, you couldn’t _possibly_ afford to pay for this dinner.” It comes out wrong, Cheryl hears her sentence as she speaks but cannot stop talking. _Hello Cheryl Bombshell, is an appearance of yours is in line?_ “You no longer need to senselessly throw your limited money at me. Like we spoke earlier, I now happen--”

 

Toni raises her eyebrows, “You did _not_ just say that to me.” She takes a deep breath, looking Cheryl straight in the eye, “Look, Blossom, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but bitching about money is honestly not cool.

 

“Is it so bad if someone wants to do something nice for you?” Her tone grows soft, pleading with her to understand where she’s coming from, “I get it, you have money now. I know I don’t have much and I’m sure you can piece that together too. That doesn’t mean though that I can’t do something for you now.

 

The two don’t lose eye contact, “I most certainly can’t tell you I understand where this is coming from, but let me do _something_ for you. Okay? It doesn’t have to be every woman for herself Cheryl, you can let your guard down and _keep it_ down.” Cheryl’s eyes begin to water, “It wouldn’t be a bad thing to try.”

 

Cheryl swallows, how could she have made this worse? “I’m sorry,” she whispers, looking away now.

 

Toni tries again, reaching out for the redhead’s hand, “I’m guessing this doesn’t happen often for you.” Her thumb begins to lightly stroke her hand, “People doing something nice for you just to do something nice for you. Just,” she looks up at the girl, “know you don’t need to be afraid with me. I get that you won’t change in a heartbeat, no one does. But I’m a pretty patient person. I’m sure, though, these are some big statements, especially when you’ve barely known for me two days.” She can’t help but intertwine their fingers, grinning.

 

Cheryl feels as though her body is floating. Holding hands with Toni, combined with the words she’s telling her, it’s all too real for Cheryl. She can’t deny it, she loves it, “I could know you for two decades and still have trouble letting you do something nice for me.” She sighs, tightening her grip on the girl’s hand, “I didn’t mean what I said. About the money. It’s funny how hours after having money again I’m just the same Blossom bitch I was in high school.”

 

Toni shakes her head, “Were you really that bad?”

 

Cheryl chuckles, hearing the change of tone in Toni’s voice. “You’re lucky you didn’t know me in high school. I would’ve _tormented_ you for not only being a Southsider, but a _Serpent_ as well?”

 

Toni smiles, “I could’ve handled you Blossom.”

 

“You would _not_ have been able to handle Cheryl Bombshell.”

 

Toni laughs, “What did you just say?”

 

Cheryl cracks a smile too, “I used to call myself _Cheryl Bombshell_. I was reckless in high school, do you know what the HBIC is?”

 

The two girls leave the restaurant, Toni _insisting_ on leaving tip. They decide to go to the center of Midvale to walk around. They both had not been familiar with the town and wanted to explore. Cheryl continues to tell her about high school before she left Riverdale.

 

Their hands are still together as they stroll through the streets.

 

She explains how she mistreated almost anyone she deemed less than worthy of her standards. The name calling, the rumors spread, the invalidation of others, she admits to it all. She says it was horrible of her but she didn’t know better then.

 

“My parents weren’t that supportive or fond of me,” she tells Toni. “They’d always liked Jason better. They barely showed me any love, and I don’t know, I guess that made me unsure of how to express my feelings towards anyone else? All I knew was how to make people feel inferior, that’s all my parents ever did to me.”

 

Toni nods, “At least you know that you were wrong to have done those things.” They stop for a second on the sidewalk, “I’ll be honest, I heard a lot about you from everyone at Riverdale High. Southside High got shut down and we were transferred there.”

 

“How lovely that I left before that could happen,” Cheryl purrs, causing Toni to smile.

 

“ _Anywho_ , you were the talk of the town then, and everyone always said such horrible things about you.”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Cheryl rolls her eyes, “I’m sure they’d still believe that now.”

 

“Well,” Toni says, beginning to walk again, “if they saw you now, I think we could tell them you’re no longer _Head Bitch in Charge_ HBIC. More like, _Hot Bitch in Choosing_ , only bitchy to those who she thinks needs bitching.”

 

“Hot?”

 

Toni shrugs, “I’m sure you know you’re a ten, _Bombshell_.”

 

Cheryl likes the way it rolls of her tongue, _Bombshell_. As if the nickname was meant to be said by Toni and Toni only.

 

They come across a park, the dark evening sky being disrupted by the occasional lamp post. They sit on a park bench, lightly playing with each other’s hands. They continue to talk, now of what Riverdale was like when Cheryl left.

 

Toni says it wouldn’t have been that different had she been there or not. She wouldn’t have been the only one to be skeptical of the Southsiders. Students were rude and reluctant to work with them. Teachers had little patience for them and almost always subjected them to bad behavior, even when it wasn’t their fault. Somehow, though, despite the hardships they were put through, she, along with the rest of the Southsiders who joined the school, graduated.

 

The sky begins to become cloudy, though the girls can’t notice. They’re too caught up in each other’s eyes, too caught up in each other’s touch, too caught up in each other’s presence to even think to look away from the other.

 

They do look up, however, when a light drizzle begins to fall. It’s nothing too bad, but they are both a bit damp. Toni looks back at Cheryl, who still looks impeccable, despite the recent rain on their parade. She stands up, giving her hand out to Cheryl.

 

“Dance with me, Bombshell,” she’s got the biggest smile on her face.

 

“There isn’t even any music,” Cheryl says, chuckling through the sentence. She rolls her eyes, “Very well, Cha Cha.”

 

Cheryl’s hands comfortably rest on Toni’s neck while Toni’s hands wrap lightly around her waist. Just like the night before, they pull close to each other, almost involuntarily, but it’s as natural as the sky is blue.

 

It just feels right.

 

After what feels like hours, the rain lightens up and the girls agree it’s time they return to Riverdale. Cheryl can’t wipe the smile off her face, Toni noticing.

 

“You know,” she begins, her hand residing back in Cheryl’s, “I bet people would be surprised to see you happy like that. And to think, it’s without being a bitch.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, though she knows Toni is right.

 

“They wouldn’t even believe me if I told them all it took was one Southside Serpent.”

 

“Please,” Cheryl scoffs. “Don’t push it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment, I appreciate everything you guys have to say :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter I've written so far :)

Sweet Pea is already in Toni’s trailer when she comes back from dropping off the redhead. He’s got his feet up on Toni’s coffee table, eating from a bag of chips. He widely smiles when Toni comes in.

 

His voice bellows, “Wow, didn’t spend the night, huh, Topaz?” 

 

She rolls her eyes, too happy to make any response.

 

He chuckles, “How’d it go?”

 

All she can do is look at him, eyes lighting up as she smiles. His own smile grows, happy to see Toni like this. They sit together on the couch, staying silent. 

 

The last time Toni was anywhere near this happy was their Senior Trip. It’d taken her multiple shifts at the Wyrm, plus additional jobs wherever she could find, to be able to pay for the trip. It was the only thing she was really looking forward to at the school, getting to fly out to Florida for a trip to Disney and Universal. She was even happier when Sweet Pea and Fangs also pulled through to go on the trip, she wouldn’t have enjoyed it as much if they weren’t there. 

 

She did, however, have to share a room with two girls she did not know, which all in all, turned out fine. She spent most of her time outside the room anyways, either with the guys or somewhere else entirely. 

 

It was the first time Toni had ever left the Riverdale area. The first time she had ever left the whole  _ state _ . The first time she had ever flown on a plane and saw the clouds from above. (She captured  _ many _ pictures of this scene). The first time she ever realized there was life outside Riverdale. 

 

She didn’t have to think about the Serpents for a whole week. She didn’t have anything against them, they’re her family, she adores the Serpents and all they stand for.  _ But _ , the Serpents are a gang and growing up she never knew that there was more to life than being a gang member. 

 

She went on a waterslide for the first time, went on a rollercoaster for the first time. She experienced more than just Pop’s hamburgers and milkshakes. 

 

She saw fireworks, not just small, cheap firecrackers. She went to the beach and swam in the ocean. She met girls, many, _ many _ girls who she got familiar with in just one night. (And would never have to see them again).

 

She wasn’t tied down to her Serpent duties. She felt brand new.

 

She felt like an actual kid.

 

Toni was only thirteen when she joined the Serpents. Her whole family had been apart of the gang since its origins, so she was almost shaped since birth to be a great member. Her parents, however, died when she was only nine. A showdown with a neighbouring gang led to mass bloodshed, most notably both of Toni’s parents. The Serpents, as per law, took her in and took care of her until it was time she joined. 

 

She may have only been an official member for a few years when she’d went on this Senior Trip, but her whole childhood was Serpents, Serpents, Serpents.

 

For a whole week, Toni felt as though she was meant to be living out in the world, away from all the chaos of Riverdale. She thought,  _ I’ll get out of here. I wasn’t able to afford college, but I’ll still leave. They’ll understand, the gang will understand. Fangs, Sweet Pea, they’ll understand. I can get out, I’ll get out. _

 

But as the high from the trip wore off over the next weeks, Toni realized that she couldn’t abandon Sweet Pea or Fangs or the gang she called her family. Not only could she not leave the men and women she called family, she wouldn’t have been able to support herself. Most important, she didn’t have anywhere else to go.

 

Toni had brought up this up to Sweet Pea before the end of their high school careers. “Do you ever want to go somewhere,” she quietly began, “and just stay there for a while? Anywhere in this world, and just leave, be out of contact with everyone for a while?”

 

He shrugged, “Can I choose where I go?” Toni nodded. He sighed, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t really know where to go.”

 

“Tell me about,” Toni muttered. “What about Europe? That Veronica girl talks all about Europe in the lounge.”

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “If I could take Veronica Lodge to Europe, you’d never hear from me again.”

 

His statement was quieter, as if he didn’t realize he was saying it out loud. He cleared his throat, “But, uh, honestly? I don’t think I would. I have to be here for the gang.”

 

Toni muttered again, “I’d still come back.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Are you sure about that Tiny?” He sighed, “You were so excited about everything in Florida. I just feel like, after this trip, if you left, it’d be for good.”

 

Toni sighed, “The gang…”

 

“Kinda chose you, didn’t it?”

 

She shifted her gaze, “Well, I mean, my family practically founded the Serpents. It’s like a family legacy. Of course I wanted to be apart of it.”

 

“Do you still want to?”

 

She brought her eyes right back to him, mouth open. But she couldn’t speak. No words came out of her mouth, just a defeated sigh when she realized she couldn’t answer him. 

 

All she’s ever known are these streets and the Serpents, the gang and the fights, the hardships and the setbacks. It wasn’t a more luxurious life she was seeking out, just  _ something _ different. There were so many possibilities out in the world she wasn’t aware of. Different lives she could lead, different places she could see, different people she could meet. It excited her.

 

More than the gang had in a long time.

 

Sweet Pea put a smile on his face, patting her on the back, “It’s okay Tiny.” He tilted his head to the side, chuckling, “Fangs and I will take you on a fun vacation. How’s Tennessee? There’s this place called Graceland, and just  _ think _ about the Elvis pictures you could take of me and Fogarty.”

 

Toni chuckled, “Fine, but I’m not going to Tennessee if I don’t get to drink some moonshine.”

 

“I’ll buy you your first one, Topaz.”

 

(They never went to Graceland).

 

Now, Toni looks over at Sweet Pea, smiling, “Thank you.”

 

He puts his hand up, motioning to forget about it. “Please, if anything,  _ thank you _ Topaz. I’ll let you know when I’m cashing in my favor.”

 

He gets up, finding more movies to watch for the night.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl gets a call from Mr. Peterson that Jason and Nana Rose would be moved to Thistlehouse in the morning.

 

After being dropped off by Toni, she scopes out the area to find a good spot for her family. Off in the garden, there is a tree that the twins used to hang from. Nana Rose would yell at them to stop and be careful but wouldn’t physically go over to take them down from the branch. She’d just watch while she tended to her roses, happy that they never got hurt from doing so.

 

There isn’t much room around the tree but Cheryl believes there is enough for the two to be comfortable. She takes a two flowers from the garden and puts them where she wants Jason and Nana Rose.

 

She takes a deep breath, smiling, “Don’t worry. You’ll be home in no time.”

 

Cheryl comes back inside and looks around. Everything seems to have a golden haze to it, as if there’s lights coming from the floor, illuminating the features of all the furniture. She comes into the kitchen and sees the rose Toni gave her. She can’t help but smile.

 

She can’t believe the Serpent has been so nice to her. She can’t believe the Serpent had the patience to put up with her behaviour. She can’t believe the Serpent had the audacity to confront her,  _ and still want to be around her afterwards _ .

 

There was a time, when Cheryl first arrived to Pennsylvania, that she still was like Cheryl Bombshell. It was her first month at the new school and she’d heard people talking about her in the lunchroom.

She’d passed by someone snickering, “The Blossom bitch must be just like her father,  _psychotic_.”

 

She whirled around, trying to pinpoint who had spoken. She spotted a teenage boy looking right at her, a dopey smirk to his face. She approached him, leaning over the table to get in his face.

 

“Would you like to say that to my face, Marty McJackass?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah.” He stood up, getting close to her face too, “Cheryl Blossom is a Blossom bitch. Talk about a cracked up family,” he turned to his friends, who mostly seemed terrified. “A clingy sister, who  _ adores _ a cousin-loving brother, who gets  _ shot _ by their drug lord father!” He stared in her eyes, “Just had to get away, huh? Couldn’t stand it in that town without your boyfriend brother?”

 

Before Cheryl could do any harm to the boy, she was pulled back by Samantha Williams, a girl she’d gotten familiar with. She dragged Cheryl out of the lunchroom into the hallway in hopes to calm her down. She finally let go of the redhead, who’d huffed in her spot in the hallway.

 

“Why would you do that!” Cheryl screamed, pointing inside.

 

Samantha gulped, “Tommy is just some stupid guy.” She sighed, “He isn’t worth it.”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Like that boy could ever be worth anything.” She huffed again, not as hard as before. “I suppose I should thank you for stopping me from wasting my time on that lowlife barbarian.”

 

Samantha shrugged.

 

Some girls came out of the cafeteria, giggling as they passed Samantha and Cheryl. She rolled her eyes at them while Samantha shrunk into herself. 

 

“Talk about some Barbie bimbos with no personality,” Cheryl scoffed, flipping her hair to one side.

 

“It’s not you they’re talking about, Cheryl.”

 

She squinted, confused at first, but understood what Samantha meant. “You should tell them to stop. Taking this abuse like some Raggedy Ann doll and calling it night is no way to live.” Cheryl responded, echoing in the hallway. “Though, I suppose some people are just prone to that sort of attention,” she added, eying Samantha up and down.

 

That was the last time Samantha talked to Cheryl.

 

Cheryl didn’t want to make it seem as though this hurt her. She knew what she’d said, but somehow in the moment it hadn’t occurred to her how Samantha might feel about the statement. It was no use for Cheryl to try and apologize for it, Samantha had made her decision.

 

Instead, Cheryl simply continued her sophomore year without getting caught up in anyone. Getting close to someone wasn’t what she’d done, nor was getting comfortable with anyone. She’d just gotten used to having Samantha to at least be around. Cheryl didn’t hate her, but she surely did not consider Samantha to be her new best friend. She’d just gotten used to her. Cheryl didn’t want to get used to anyone again.

 

She changes out of her clothes, settling into her room for the night. She stares up at the ceiling, thinking about the night that had happened. She can’t help but smile when thinking about Toni reaching for her hand. When they touched, it felt as though Toni had tethered her to the ground. Her arm still tingles to the bone, her brain replaying Toni’s words over and over again.

 

_ “Just know you don’t need to be afraid with me.” _

 

Cheryl realizes she never said anything about this statement. (As in: the moment the conversation moved from one topic to the next, and as the night continued, it was never brought up again). The sentence resonates with her though, reminiscing to when Jason first left on July 4th. She’d asked him,  _ “Are you nervous, Jason?” _ and he answered no. He also asked,  _ “Are you afraid?” _ to which Cheryl answered honestly: yes.

 

He’d grinned at her and said,  _ “Don’t be afraid, sis. I’ll still be here for you.” _

 

During this time, Jason was the only person to really love Cheryl. She knew she was a handful but his love was unconditional. It was something she never got to know again. Sure, she stayed in touch with Veronica and Josie, but even then, those friendships had their faults and their breaking points, whereas Jason was always there.

 

It’s almost as though Cheryl never let herself get close enough to someone to even resemble the love Jason felt for her. Whether she’ll say it or not, she’s scared to be loved again. She’s scared to let any kind of love be given to her. 

 

Maybe it’s rooted in the fact that Jason was taken from her. Maybe it’s rooted from the fact that her mother clearly loved her son more than her daughter. Maybe it’s because she wasn’t allowed to express her feelings the way she’d wanted.

 

Whatever it is, it’s stopped Cheryl from really letting anyone in.

 

Toni’s voice echoes in her mind,  _ I get that you won’t change in a heartbeat, no one does. But I’m a pretty patient person. _ Did this mean Toni had intentions of sticking around Cheryl? She brushes off the thought,  _ I must be over thinking _ .

 

Cheryl takes a pillow and holds it tightly, oddly feeling as though she’s missing something (even more so than usual). Staring at the ceiling, Cheryl thinks about Toni.

 

She thinks about the feeling of her hand on her own. how it seems as though every time they touch, a wildfire grows in her body.

 

She’s never felt this way before.

 

She hasn’t felt an emotion this strong since Jason’s death. And only then was it anger, confusion, frustration, abandonment. It’d felt like a hurricane of emotions then.

 

But now? This?

 

It’s as if a hurricane met with a tsunami and agreed to crash onto the same shore, only to be met by a hail storm and tornado, who wanted to have a little fun of their own.

 

How could this happen? It was just two days.  _ Two days. _ And Cheryl thinks,  _ Why does it feel like, now that she’s gone, something’s missing all over again? _

 

There are no feelings here. No romance. She must be confusing the two. Friendship and romance. She’s done it in the past. Archie Andrews? A friend of sorts it turned out to be, (he did save her from drowning), but Cheryl learned she never had romantic feelings for him. This could be happening again. 

 

The Serpent had been so nice: helping her on the side of the road, offering to pay for her car, coming to Thornhill and  _ not _ intruding on her privacy with family, sharing a milkshake, bringing her to the Whyte Wyrm, bringing her to dinner, dancing, ( _ God, I could’ve danced with her all night). _

 

But friends are nice to other friends. Is that not what friendship is? Two people choosing to be nice to each other because they care for one another? But  _ care _ , that’s the word that scares Cheryl. How could she  _ care _ for the Serpent?

 

Forget the title, how could she care for Toni? How would she? She’s never done it before, at least to best of her abilities. Even caring for Veronica and Josie presented its own issues. Friends are supposed to open up to each other, Cheryl almost always kept any negative thoughts and feelings to herself, regardless of whether or not the girls tried to help her. 

 

Cheryl doesn’t realize she’s already opened up to the pink haired girl, more than she has in all the years she’s been on the planet. 

 

“It all started long ago,” she’d began, fiddling with her napkin as Toni sat across from her, “I don’t remember how long, I haven’t thought about it in years.

 

“The story went that Great Grandpappy Blossom and Great Grandpappy Cooper were, in fact, Blossom twins. I suppose it’s an old family curse that one Blossom twin would die at the expense of the other. Great Grandpappy Blossom kills Great Grandpappy Cooper and so begins the long reign of rivalry between the Blossoms and Coopers.

 

“Except, not for Jason. He fell in love with Polly, Betty’s older sister. They were going to run away together, did you know that? He wanted to start a new life with her, away from the maple syrup and the Bulldogs. They were about to start a family. We crossed Sweetwater River on July 4th and I had to say goodbye to him. He was supposed to call, he told me he was going to call. And then his body showed up in Sweetwater River and we identified his body.

 

“Do know what it’s like?” She gulped, “To have to tell someone, ‘Yes, that’s my brother, that’s Jason,” when he has a bullet hole in his forehead? I,” she choked up a bit, swallowing, “I couldn’t believe I’d lost him. He was just supposed to call. I knew something was wrong when he didn’t, I didn’t know it was that bad. When he left, I felt like I’d lost part of me. When I’d found out he died, and he wouldn’t be coming back at all, I swear then and there I died too.

 

“He was the only one who cared about me. He was the only who listened to me, who trusted me, who believed in me. Jay Jay put up with me, with all my craziness, and he didn’t act as though he was just doing it because he was my brother. It was like he chose to be my friend, he didn’t have to do that. 

 

“I pleaded with him not to leave, I wasn’t ready to live without him. Was that selfish of me? To want him to stay, for me? And I was upset, at first, when he first told me he’d be leaving. I thought, ‘Great, now _he_ won’t even stay,’ but then I had to find out he died and I don’t know how I kept going for so long. I could’ve tried harder, to make him stay, I could’ve done more, _I_ _should have_. Suddenly I was living in a world where no one was there for me anymore, not like how Jason was. And, god, I was terrified. And on top of that, people start blaming me for his death? They accused me of killing him for reasons I _despise_.

 

“But, I guess I’d be lying to you, though, if I told you that  _ no one _ was there. Some people tried, some people tried to help me and stay with me but I was too stupid and scared to let them. I didn’t believe them, I didn’t believe they wanted to help me. I didn’t believe anyone wanted to help me. It just would’ve been better to be with Jason, to be with him cause I thought at least I know he’d stay if I went with him. And so I tried. I tried to be with Jason but through God’s hands I was kept to endure living with this Blossom burden.

 

“I went to Sweetwater River. I’d fallen in, I was ready to go, I was ready to be with Jason,” she sniffled her nose, letting out a sharp sigh, “but  _ of course _ , the Super Mario brothers and their princesses just  _ had _ to show up.  

 

“That night at the hospital a social worker from Child Services came to see me and told me that there was a foster family waiting to take care of me. She asked if I wanted that, if I wanted to leave Riverdale. And I thought, ‘Why not? There’s nothing left for me here.’ So, I left. I didn’t say bye to anyone, I didn’t even tell anyone about the social worker coming to me. I didn’t even know a social worker was looking into me. But they found out, I guess cause they just needed some statements from Veronica and them about what had happened.

 

“I remember getting text after text from her, asking me where I was, if I was okay. I never texted back. Why didn’t I text her back? She was just trying to be there for me, Jason would’ve done that too. But she wasn’t Jason, and all I wanted was for him to be there, to be with me. And barely anyone in Pennsylvania was nice. Kathy and Kent, they were good to me, they gave me shelter and hearty meals, and Nathan and Lisa were such sweethearts, but everyone at school already hated me. And I’d barely done anything there. Somehow they all found out about Jason and my family and everything that happened and they turned around without hesitation.

 

“And I never wanted to seem like I was fishing for attention so I let them turn away and leave and for anyone who tried to be there I pushed them away cause I was just scared. I was scared. I had no idea what I was feeling then, I was so young. I just felt so alone, that wasn’t how I thought my life would go. I never thought I’d lose my brother and I never thought I’d let people walk all over me. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I wasn’t supposed to leave Riverdale. I was supposed to stay by Jason’s side, I was always supposed to be there with him.”

 

By that point, Cheryl had tears streaming down her cheeks, “And I swear I tried to be as happy as I could, everything the Keenes gave me was more than they had to. I grew up spoiled, I know that, and when I was 18 I practically was still spoiled rotten. But _things_ never made me happy. Material items never made me happy. I tried to appreciate it all but I just couldn’t. What was there to like? What _is_ there to like? I barely have my life together now, I hate my job, I hate where I live, I hate my car,” she groans. “I _hate_ that I hate everything! What kind of person am I? How could I be like this? How could I be so ungrateful?”

 

She continued to spew out words. They slowly grew less and less coherent but it all stopped when Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s. The whole world stopped in that instant and Cheryl felt like she was floating.

 

But she wouldn’t let that continue.

 

She’s still scared. Somehow the Serpent still wants to stick around her, but she’s scared she’ll mess it up. She’s scared she won’t know how to care for the girl. She wants to treat Toni like how Jason treated her. She isn’t sure though she’ll ever provide the kind of care and commitment Jason gave her.

 

She’s afraid she won’t know how. Should she go to the Wyrm again? Should she suggest another offer of dinner? Should she invite Toni to live with her? What’s she to do? How does she care for her?

 

How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment anything you'd like, I appreciate all you guys have to say


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay.  
> I don't think I'll be sticking to an update schedule anymore, school and work are in full swing. I will update when I'm able to.  
> There is some texting in this chapter and I just thought I'd clear up how to read it. On the left side should be who is receiving the text. On the right should be who is sending the text.  
> For example: if Cheryl were texting Toni, her name would be on the right side of the screen, while Toni's would be on the left.  
> Enjoy!

Cheryl wakes up at dawn after tossing and turning all night. She gets out of bed, goes to the bathroom, then goes into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

 

She sits alone at the table with her egg white omelette, mindlessly clanking her fork against the fine china. She takes a large sigh, looking out the door to see the swimming pool.

 

Cheryl recalls as a child learning to swim in that pool. She was with her Nana and Jason, floaties on both arms. Jason had already learned to swim and was encouraging his sister to try coming into the deep end. Still sitting by the stairs, Cheryl had squealed no, as she was scared that she’d get hurt. 

 

Jason came back over, a smile on his face, telling his sister to trust him as he removed the cherry red floaties from her arms. He guided her through the pool, allowing her to hold on to the edge of it, as they got deeper and deeper into the pool. Nana Rose watched close by, making sure the children were safe. 

 

Cheryl suddenly felt the lack of floor beneath her toes and began to squirm. Jason was quick to reassure her, though, calming her down by placing a hand on her cheek. He showed her to kick her legs back and forth so that she could stay above the water. It took her a few tries before she got used to it, still gripping tightly to the pool’s edge. 

 

Jason was patient with her as he waited until she felt ready to let go. When she’d told him that, his face lit up and he moved over so Cheryl could do it on her own. She was still scared but released her hand from the edge, kicking her legs just as Jason told her. Expecting to hopelessly sink to the bottom, Cheryl opened her previously shut eyes to see she was still afloat, wading in her spot as Jason cheered.

 

From where Nana Rose was sitting, she smiled at the sight of her two grandkids. 

 

They were only seven.

 

Cheryl changes into a bathing suit and slowly walks into the pool. She feels the water grip every part of her body, cooling down the wildfire that still burns inside her. It’s only seven in the morning, Mr. Peterson informed her Jason and Nana Rose would be there by nine.

 

She sits on the stairs, letting the early morning sun beat down on her. She looks around, aware of the lack of company, and suddenly becomes sad. She hadn’t been too upset over being alone before. There is a difference between being alone and being lonely, and Cheryl didn’t mind one and hated the other. 

 

She picks up her phone that sits nearby her on a towel and opens her text conversations. There aren’t many: one with her boss, one with her roommate, a group chat with her coworkers, and one with Veronica Lodge. Their last messages together are from months ago but it’s the sort of norm for their texts to be like that.

 

The last messages read:

 

**Veronica**

_ Another grand opening happening this weekend! The bar is close by you too! _

**Cheryl**

_ Will you be there? I’m not really feeling the bar scene but I’ll go to see you. _

**Veronica**

_ Sorry chica, I’m still here in Fresno looking over the winery. It’s my first one and I want to make sure it’s running smoothly _

**Cheryl**

_ It’s okay. Congrats on another bar, you’re doing amazing _

**Veronica**

_ You should still go! It’s no good to stay cooped up in your apartment. Get out a little! Go have fun. Please? For me? _

 

Cheryl waves her thumbs over the keyboard, wondering if she should text her old friend. She begins to type.

 

**Cheryl**

_ Where are you now? You’ll never guess where I am. _

 

She deletes the message then retypes it only to once again delete it. She sighs, licking her lips as she decides on a text.

 

**Cheryl**

_ Hope you’re doing well. _

 

She hits send and puts her phone away, swimming across to the other side of the pool. She does a few laps and stops to float in the deep end. Her eyes are closed as the sun rises higher in the sky, her mind replaying her memories of being in this pool.

 

Cheryl steps out of the pool, patting herself dry and placing a robe over herself. It’s about 8:00 and Cheryl begins to make herself presentable. She takes a shower, changes into an outfit, and comes back downstairs just as a knock hits the door. She opens it to see a truck and two men with paperwork. 

 

They’re as kind as two men can be in the early morning, handing the clipboard over to Cheryl as she shows them where she wants her family to be placed. They nod, returning to their truck to retrieve the necessary tools. Cheryl reads over the paperwork, signing after establishing the papers to be reasonable and fair. She asks the men how long they’ll take to which they reply a few hours. Cheryl leaves the sliding glass door unlocked if the men want to use the restroom and walks to town. 

 

She phones Mr. Peterson, this time giving him prior notice to her arrival. When she reaches the office, he is already in his seat, ready to help Cheryl with whatever she needs.

 

“How can I help you today, Ms. Blossom?” he asks, sifting through some papers in front of him.

 

“I just wanted to thank you for having Jason and Nana Rose moved to Thistlehouse so quickly,” she states.

 

He smiles back, continuing to put the papers in neat piles.

 

Cheryl feels the pain in her feet, alleviated by the act of sitting in a chair. She sighs, thinking about how her travesty of a car is still being finished. She glances down and then back up at Mr. Peterson.

 

“Do we still have our old possessions as well as the estates?”

 

Mr. Peterson nods, “Yes, almost all of your family’s old belongings that did not reside in the estates have been placed into storage.” He pulls his chair in and leans forward, “Is there something you’re looking for?”

 

Cheryl nods, “You wouldn’t happen to have Jason’s old Impala would you?” 

 

Mr. Peterson’s eyes glimmer as he picks up the phone and dials a number. He speaks into the phone about taking the Chevrolet Impala out of storage and into Riverdale as soon as possible. He hangs up and tells her it shouldn’t be too long as the storage unit is just outside of town.

 

Cheryl thanks Mr. Peterson and asks him to call her when the car has arrived. She leaves the office, making a beeline for the auto shop. She gingerly enters through the open garage, spotting her car being worked on.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Sweet Pea rolls from out from under her car and looks up, nodding. He gets up and wipes his hands, “Blossom. Can I help you?”

 

She swallows, “I’ve come to pay for my car.”

 

He looks at the girl, “Tiny said she was paying.”

 

Cheryl nods (she’s a bit thrown off from the nickname though she can’t deny she finds it cute), “She did say she would be covering this but I’m here to tell you that you don’t need to work on this pathetic excuse for a car any longer.” She pulls out her wallet and holds up her card, “I will still pay for the full service, whatever the cost may be.”

 

Sweet Pea eyes her, sighing, “Does Toni know about this?”

 

Cheryl shakes her head, she’d spent the whole night and morning trying to take Toni off her mind. It isn’t helping to be reminded of her. “She will,” she answers, leaning on one leg, “when I tell her.” 

 

Her eyes shift between him and the ground, remembering how last night went when she unexpectedly paid for something with her new found money. “It would probably be a good idea to let her now, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Bingo.”

 

Cheryl pulls out her phone and begins a new text conversation with Toni’s number. (Veronica has not yet replied. This isn’t too concerning to Cheryl, there have been points where the Lodge has taken a few moments to answer back).

 

**Cheryl**

_ I’m sure you won’t enjoy reading this message but I’m letting you know I’ve paid for my car already. I’ll tell you more when I see you. _

 

She looks up from her phone and holds out her credit card. Sweet Pea’s jaw tenses but he takes the card and swipes it on their machine. The receipt prints out and he hands it over to her with a pen. Cheryl signs and smiles.

 

She bites her lip, looking at the ground, “You wouldn’t happen to know where she is at the moment, would you?”

 

”You could just ask her yourself,” he answers. When she doesn’t reply he sighs once more, “Sunnyside if she isn’t working, the Wyrm if she is. You want this thing impounded?” 

 

He walks over to her car, starting to attach it to the tow truck. Cheryl nods. Sweet Pea asks Shortcake to get the car hooked up. 

 

“I got you, Sweet Pea,” Shortcake responds.

 

_ What an odd name _ , Cheryl thinks. Sweet Pea hands the final receipt to Cheryl and stands. A beat of silence falls between the two.

 

“How was Midvale?”

 

Cheryl’s core tightens at the mention of the previous night. She gulps, turning to him with a forced grin. She opens her wallet once more and pulls out all the bills she has. She gives them to Sweet Pea (all three hundred and twenty seven dollars) and leaves.

 

Toni’s phone pings as she cleans the countertops of her trailer. She peers over to see what it is, assuming it’s Sweet Pea to give her an update on Cheryl’s car. When she spots Cheryl’s name instead she drops the bottle of all purpose cleaner, causing her to squeal. She composes herself and picks up the bottle, taking a deep breath. ( _ Way to go, Topaz. Real smooth _ ).

 

She reads the messages, glad that Cheryl at least told her first of her financial escapades instead of striving for the dramatics. She reads the message over again, staring at the last sentence.

 

_ I’ll tell you when I see you. _

 

Would that be sooner than the Serpent expected? They hadn’t made any future plans and Toni in all honesty was scared to reach out  _ to _ make future plans. This must mean the redhead wants to see her again. She smiles, letting out a small sigh as she unlocks her phone and begins to type.

 

Cheryl walks into Pop’s, grabbing a seat at the counter. Pop comes over with a smile and asks the girl what she wants. She asks for two milkshakes, a chocolate and a strawberry, to go. Her phone buzzes, a text from Toni appearing on her screen.

 

**Serpentina**

_ More wild shenanigans with your newfound dough, Blossom? _

 

Cheryl grins ever so slightly, about to answer her back when Mr. Peterson calls.

 

“Ms. Blossom, your car will be here in just a few moments. It will be parked right by the office. I’ll be waiting outside when you come pick it up.”

 

Pop comes over with the milkshakes and Cheryl smiles at him. She pays for them, walking out of the diner towards Mr. Peterson’s office. Just as she arrives, the red Impala pulls up and Mr. Peterson exits the front door. He shakes hands with the driver, taking the keys from them. He spots Cheryl and smiles.

 

“Here you are Ms. Blossom.”

 

Cheryl happily accepts the keys and walks into the driver’s seat, “Is there paperwork needed for this?”

 

He nods but puts his hand up, “We can address those later. Have a great day, Ms. Blossom.”

 

She smiles at him, revving the clean engine, “I intend to.”

 

Cheryl begins driving to the Southside, feeling the wind blow through her hair. She has the top down and smiles.

 

Veronica still has not answered back and Cheryl can no longer endure the realization of her loneliness. She isn’t sure of where this Sunnyside Sweet Pea told her about is so she pulls into the Whyte Wyrm. All the Southsiders are murmuring as she enters and glances around, trying to find the pink haired girl.

 

“Cheryl?”

 

She turns around to see Jughead, who is clearly perplexed by her presence in the bar.

 

“Hobo,” she answers, crossing her arms.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

She shifts in her place, not exactly wanting to tell the Serpent King about her desires to find a fellow Serpent. Seconds pass and she still hasn’t answered, her mind processing all the different ways to approach the subject.

 

Another Serpent, Joaquin, comes towards them, having observed the conversation from afar.

 

“She was here with Topaz,” he says, slicking back his hair.

 

Jughead turns to him, eyebrows furrowed, “Really? When?”

 

The two have turned towards each other, excluding Cheryl from the conversation but not forgetting her.

 

“A night or two ago,” Joaquin replies. “Toni came in with her, gave her a drink, played some pool.”

 

Jughead brings his attention back to Cheryl, frowning, “Cheryl, you shouldn’t be here.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “Look Jones, you don’t intimidate me and you most certainly do not hold the authority to tell me what to do, regardless of your Serpent status.” Her eyes fall to the ground then back at him, “Your little Serpent friend just so happened to have helped me financially with a few different endeavors and I’m simply looking for her to let her know her assistance is no longer needed.”

 

Jughead doesn’t move from his spot, “I don’t need an explanation. I need you to leave.”

 

Joaquin steps forward to be in between them. He motions for Jughead to leave, which he does after a few moments, and then turns back to Cheryl. 

 

“Don’t mind him,” he begins, “but he’s right, you know. It was fine to have you here a few nights ago, since you were with Toni and all. But she isn’t here right now, and we’re dealing with some Serpent stuff, and having you here could get you involved and that wouldn’t be good.”

 

Cheryl nods. She understands what he’s telling her and looks to the door. 

 

“Toni should be at Sunnyside, I wouldn’t know where else she could be.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes fall to the ground once again, gulping. He tells her how to get to the trailer park and which trailer is Toni’s. As she exits the bar, Jughead scowls at her, arms folded in his place. Joaquin has come back over to talk to him but Jughead is insistent on angrily eyeing the redhead. She rolls her eyes.

 

Jughead calls Sweet Pea to tell him of the Wyrm encounter.

 

“What do you want Jones?” Sweet Pea asks.

 

“Did you know that  _ Cheryl Blossom _ and Toni are hanging out?” Jughead groans through Cheryl’s name, though he is surprised to know she’s spending her time with someone from the Serpents.

 

“Did you know that you look stupid in that beanie?” 

 

Jughead sighs and responds, “Yeah, yeah, whatever Sweets. So you knew?”

 

“Yeah, ever since Blossom came back to Riverdale she and Toni have been around each other.”

 

Jughead rolls his eyes, “Well, Cheryl was here at the Wyrm just now asking where she could find Toni. Isn’t  _ that _ interesting?”

 

Sweet Pea licks his lips, “Huh, you know, I probably forgot to give directions.” He walks over to one of the stools at the counter. 

 

“I knew Cheryl was back in town but what is she doing with Toni?”

 

Sweet Pea puts up his hand in defense, “Whoa there Jones, no need to get that beanie in a twist.”

 

Jughead sits down at the bar and lets out a sharp breath, “Sweet Pea, it isn’t good for a non Serpent to be roaming around the Wyrm. With all this Ghoulie stuff we have going on, I don’t need any extra people getting involved.”

 

Sweet Pea sighs, “Fine, you have a point.” 

 

“How long has Cheryl been in Riverdale?”

 

“I think three days.”

 

“And they’ve been together since then?”

 

Sweet Pea confirms.

 

“Then that just poses another issue. Toni can’t be distracted by another girl.” Jughead looks around to all the Serpents who are conversing about their next move. “All that Claire business was crazy, both during and after it happened. We can’t let Toni do that again.”

 

Sweet Pea furrows his eyebrows, “If you think you can tell Toni who she can and cannot see, you must be crazy Jones.”

 

“I’m just trying to look out for a fellow Serpent.”

 

“I know, King, okay? But Toni is a big girl and I think she can handle herself.”

 

The two talk for a few more minutes, mostly about the Ghoulies, before ending the call.

 

Cheryl enters her car and drives to the trailer park. She checks on the milkshakes, still cold, and brings the chocolate one up to the door of the trailer.

 

She knocks, waiting for it to open. Toni appears at the door, slightly taken aback by Cheryl standing in front of her. She has a smile on her face as she holds out the milkshake to the Serpent.

 

“If you have any plans today, be sure to cancel them. Let’s go.”

 

Toni spots the red Impala and drops her jaw. The redhead walks back over to the car, not allowing Toni to respond at all. The Serpent quickly turns around, changing into different clothes and wrapping herself in her Serpent jacket. She jumps out the door, still slipping on her shoes, the milkshake in hand.

 

Toni sits in the passenger seat, clearly enamored by the car.

 

“Quite the beauty, isn’t she?”

 

She chuckles, “You bought a car?”

 

Cheryl laughs in response, clicking her seat belt, “This was Jason’s car. I simply took it out of storage.”

 

The engine roars, clean and smooth, Toni’s eyes lighting up. Cheryl begins to drive though she has no place in particular that they’re going. Toni turns to her, taking a sip from the chocolate milkshake with a grin.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Cheryl shrugs, turning onto a street.

 

Her voice is quiet as she talks, “I couldn’t possibly let all your kindness go to waste. Thank you for all you’ve offered to do, and I suppose I should apologize for negating your efforts by acquiring my rightful bounty.” She looks over at Toni for just a second then brings her eyes back on the road, “I believe a simple drive in a much  _ safer _ vehicle could be payment enough.”

 

Toni smiles, speechless for just a moment. She glances up at the trees, turning back to Cheryl.

 

Cheryl had gotten her a milkshake. She’d opened up without immediately pulling up her guard.  _ She is driving you in a car _ .

 

“How’re you feeling Blossom?” Toni jokes, taking another sip from the chocolate milkshake. (She liked that Cheryl remembered the flavour she’d ordered just days ago).

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and doesn’t answer, aimlessly driving.

 

* * *

 

The drive lasts for about an hour. Cheryl begins the journey back to Riverdale as Toni takes in the wind.

 

There was little to no talking on the whole drive. They wouldn’t have wanted it another way. To be comfortable with someone in the mere silence that Earth sits in? To not have to find words to fill the air but instead just breathe and breathe together? Who could ask for more? Who  _ would _ ? Where on Earth could you ever find a person with whom you could just sit with and be more than comfortable?

 

Without thinking, Cheryl drives right through the Southside and towards Thistlehouse and while Toni notices, she says nothing of it. The Impala pulls into the luxurious home and Cheryl takes out the key. She looks over at Toni who unbuckles her seat belt, chuckling.

 

“That was quite the drive, Blossom,” Toni states. She has yet to make eye contact with the redhead, too afraid to get lost in the deep brown of her eyes. “But this isn’t exactly my place of res--”

 

“Come in,” Cheryl states, she wishes the statement is involuntary but she knows this time she can’t deny it. She lets out a breath she was unaware of having, “I did tell you to clear your plans for today.”

 

Toni now looks over, instantly finding her eyes. Cheryl’s face is soft, jaw clenched as she awaits for the Serpent’s response. Toni doesn’t respond, rather, she takes the girl’s hand in hers and gives it a light squeeze. She exits the car, quickly running to the driver’s side to open Cheryl’s door for her. 

 

Cheryl blushes, exiting the vehicle as Toni lightly shuts the door. They enter the home, Cheryl still seeing everything with a golden haze, and walk towards the lounge area. Cheryl looks out a window to see Jason and Nana Rose’s tombs. Her eyes well up as she grows a small grin on her face.

 

Toni is looking around and lightly touching things with her hands, surprised (and quite happy) about how clean everything is. She looks over at Cheryl just as she’s about to speak and sees her eyes staring out the window. She looks over as well, seeing the tombs and coming over to Cheryl to place a hand on her arm.

 

Cheryl is brought back to reality and looks to the Serpent, nodding. She wipes away any tears that have fallen and takes a deep breath.

 

“Perhaps some lunch?”

 

Halfway through cooking, Cheryl realizes she isn’t a chef. While the meal is considerably easy, pasta in vodka sauce, Cheryl faces problems she never would’ve thought she’d face. She has trouble turning on the gas stove, the flame would just not catch. Once it does, the two girls have not kept their eyes on the boiling pot, being too caught up in a silly conversation of just how high strung their old principal Mr. Weatherbee truly was. The pot boils over and Cheryl lamely lifts the lid and throws it to aside, the water instantly settling down into the pot.

 

Toni giggles and gets up to help but a hand flies up in protest.

 

“Nonsense,” Cheryl states, smoothing out the apron she adorns. “You are my guest. You should not have to put yourself to work.”

 

Toni nods, “Sure, and I’ll just  _ let _ you burn down your house.”

 

Cheryl shrugs, “Perhaps you should.”

 

The two girls share a small laugh as Toni still continues to help the girl, despite her previous statement. Toni tends to the pasta while Cheryl begins to chop the lettuce for a side salad. The two girls are surprised: the food selection at the home is not only vast but looks to be in great condition. The milk is not expired, the eggs are fresh. The Italian roll holds no mold and still is soft in the inside while having a crisp exterior. Cheryl commends the staff that has been taking care of the home.

 

Toni takes a taste of the premade vodka sauce and nods, looking through all the cabinets for spices. She finds the rack and takes a few: crushed red pepper flakes, garlic powder, more pepper. She fishes through the fridge for heavy cream and once finding it, pours the sauce into the now empty pot and adds the extra ingredients. Cheryl watches the Serpent, who dances lightly when she tastes the sauce again. She wiggles an eyebrow at Cheryl and brings a spoonful over to her.

 

The redhead slightly backs away at first but per the Serpent’s persistence, gingerly takes the spoon in her mouth and swallows. Her eyes grow wide as the taste lingers happily on her taste buds.

 

Cheryl had tasted that sauce before making the dish, to ensure that everything was still safe for consumption. Before, it was okay, a good enough sauce to have come in a glass bottle. Now, the sauce, even with the little improvements, is a whole new experience.

 

“Where did you learn how to cook like that?”

 

Toni chuckles, putting the pasta back into the pot, “I wouldn’t exactly call this cooking, Cheryl.” She stirs the pot and brings down the heat, leaning against the counter as Cheryl places the final touch on their salads. “I can just spice things up.”

 

She holds up the spices she’d used and does another little dance. Cheryl rolls her eyes.

 

She places down the salad on the dining room table, along with all the silverware they’d need. She pours them glasses of water and fixes the centerpiece to look a tad bit nicer. Toni takes it upon herself to put the pasta in a dish and brings it over to the table. Cheryl goes back into the kitchen and takes the loaf of bread, as well as a tray of butter, and brings it back to the table.

 

Toni washes her hands, entering the dining room to see Cheryl lighting a candelabra. The redhead turns to her with a grin.

 

“What’s a meal without some lights?”

 

Toni smiles and sits down where her Serpent jacket hangs, waiting for Cheryl to join her. They sit next to each other and fill their plates with the newly made food. The lunch is casual and lovely, the two girls find themselves facing in as their stomachs grow full. 

 

Cheryl looks at the girl, so happy to have someone around, perhaps even happier to have this certain someone around.

 

Cheryl, surprisingly, never was at the apartment at the same time as her roommate. The restaurant she works at runs 24 hours, and it just so happens that while Cheryl runs her usual morning shift, her roommate covers the evening. 

 

So, in her apartment, Cheryl is almost always alone.

 

It hadn’t bothered her much then, and up until she came to Riverdale, it wasn’t a pressing issue. For some reason though, she feels the need to have the company of another person (more so, she  _ wants _ the company of another person), and she can’t be happier to hear that Toni wants to watch a movie as they clean up their meal.

 

As they finish cleaning, or rather, as Toni finishes cleaning, Cheryl leads to Toni down the hall. Toni had expected to sit in the living room and watch, there  _ is _ a TV in there, but when Cheryl opens the door to a small viewing room, Toni nods, happily entering.

 

She sifts through the containers of movies, alphabetized by both name and genre, and chuckles a bit.

 

“My god, would Sweets love this,” she whispers to herself, pulling out  _ Some Like It Hot _ .

 

Cheryl lounges on a seat, lifting an eyebrow when the Serpent shows her the movie. Toni puts it into the DVD player, sitting in the seat next to her. The movie begins and for the first half hour, they just watch.

 

Cheryl turns towards Toni, “I just need to ask.”

 

Toni brings her attention from the screen to her, nodding.

 

“What kind of Serpent offers to pay for someone’s car repairs, brings them to dinner, makes lunch for them, and then watches  _ Some Like It Hot _ ?”

 

Toni doesn’t answer, examining her face to see if the girl is just joking or actually asking. When Cheryl doesn’t giggle, Toni responds. 

 

“Oh, you see, Serpents are only really dangerous and badass every other weekend. You just happened to catch us on an off weekend.” Cheryl keeps her gaze on the girl and Toni shakes her head, unsure of what to say next, “Well, what exactly is your  _ ideal _ Serpent?” Toni’s voice is calm, not at all offended.

 

Cheryl shrugs, “I grew up being told that Serpents are no good, drug dealing, criminal scum.”

 

Toni tips an imaginary hat off her head, “An excellent description, indeed.” Her voice is dry.

 

Cheryl continues, “You have been so nice to me. Not to mention your vegetable friend as well treated me nicely.” She reflects back on their encounter, “Or, as nice as I could have be treated.”

 

It takes Toni a second to realize her  _ vegetable _ friend is Sweet Pea. She takes a deep breath, “Northsiders always create their own depictions of the Serpents. To some we’re drug dealers, to others we’re some delinquent biker gang, but after a while, I don’t know, as a Serpent you just know that the beliefs of others have nothing to do to with the gang itself and how you should feel about them.

 

“If you want a Serpent’s idea of what the Serpents are, I’d tell you we’re a family. Sure, we wear leather jackets and ride our bikes and even deal some Jingle-Jangle from time to time, but what we are is a group of people united over one cause: family.”

 

Cheryl nods, noting how Toni’s voice sounds strong but her eyes looks faint.

 

“If we’re called to fight we never back down and we never let a Serpent go out on their own. We take care of our own; if you get hurt, if you get taken to jail, we take care of your family. We wear our jackets with pride, and if we have to take them off, we show our tattoo with the same feeling. We do our best to never let a Serpent die, we do everything in our power to make sure death is not in the picture. We never go behind another Serpent’s back and we always stick together. Cause if we stick together, the gang will always be strong.”

 

The Serpent looks at the redhead, not sure of how long the girl had been staring at her. Cheryl grins, nodding.

 

“That sounds like a really nice family,” she whispers, looking into Toni’s eyes. “I can’t believe I ever thought otherwise.”

 

Toni shrugs, reassuring the girl, “It’s okay. I know Northsiders aren’t too keen on us. I think it’s the fact that we consider ourselves a gang. I mean, yeah, we can do some shady stuff, I won’t lie, but we only ever do it so that our well being is safe.”

 

Toni immediately thinks back to Jason’s death. She still doesn’t know much about what happened. For some reason she vowed to never get involved in the case. She reaches out to Cheryl’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I know that we’re probably not your favorite people cause of what happened to your brother,” she’s cautious to bring this up, “and I can’t justify what we did because I know that that doesn’t matter. We still helped and I’m sorry you had to find that out.” Cheryl’s head hangs as she stares at the ground. Toni feels the girl tightening her grip on the her hand ever so slightly.

 

Cheryl closes her eyes, “After all these years, I know that it was Daddy who pulled the trigger, not you guys. I can’t say that I forgive your gang, you said it yourself, they still helped.” She picks her head up and looks at the girl’s eyes, “But I know that I can’t blame them for Jason’s death.”

 

Toni nods, reading the girl’s face to see if she wants to say more. When Cheryl nods back and brings her gaze back to the screen, Toni does the same, smiling at seeing Tony Curtis trying to impress Marilyn Monroe in a sailor outfit.

 

* * *

 

The girls watch four movies and decide to stop. Cheryl finds her phone to see a message from Veronica.

 

**Veronica**

I’m doing pretty well, thanks C <3\. I actually have some news, would love to give you a call!

 

Cheryl sees it’s from a few hours ago. She makes a note to call her later and finds Toni looking at pictures that lay upon the mantle. Cheryl looks upon the smaller girl, grinning at how she’s been with her. Her stomach has been filled with butterflies, though Cheryl wants to believe she ate too quickly and just has been bloated. 

 

Toni turns around to see the girl staring at her and smiles. She looks at the time and tells the redhead she should be going. Cheryl’s face falls slightly but Toni can tell she doesn’t want her to go.

 

Cheryl gulps, “Must you? Perhaps we can go for another drive? Or maybe watch some more movies? I believe the Bijou is still open, how about one of--”

 

Toni stops the girl, “Cheryl, as much as I would love to keep spending the day with you there is something I need to do.”

 

Toni’s vagueness causes Cheryl to wonder what she’s talking about. Toni finds her Serpent jacket and slips it on, smiling at the redhead.

 

“I won’t be leaving you  _ just  _ yet,” she pulls the hair that sits underneath the jacket out to lay on top of her shoulders. “You  _ are _ my ride.”

 

Cheryl smiles and grabs the keys. The two walk out together and go to the car as the sky glows shades of red and orange. The evening holds a nice background for the girls as Cheryl drives to the Southside of town. Toni tells her to go to the Wyrm and Cheryl can’t help but wonder what exactly it is Toni needs to do.

 

She clears her throat, “Is it Serpent stuff?”

 

Toni brings her gaze to the redhead whose eyes stay glued to the road.

 

“That you need to do? Is it Serpent stuff?”

 

Toni smiles lightly, this is the first time Cheryl has initiated interest in Toni’s life. Toni swallows to begin speaking, carefully choosing her words.

 

“It’s Serpent related, yes,” Toni brushes her finger up and down her leg, now looking away from the girl. Her tone is faint, as if she doesn’t want to say more about it. “I just have obligations that need to be met. It’s nothing bad, really. Like I said, only a dangerous gang every other weekend.”

 

Cheryl spots Toni’s guard going up, a skill she’s achieved from knowing how she herself gets when scared. Cheryl’s hands firmly grasp the wheel and she nods. She’s right in believing Toni doesn’t want to talk more about because she immediately changes the subject when Cheryl doesn’t reply.

 

“So, you’ve got a car now, got some money,” Toni looks out towards the scenery around them. “Are you going to leave soon?”

 

The thought hasn’t occurred to Cheryl. It was only supposed to be for the weekend, coming to Riverdale, but now she has the properties, the money. She  _ could _ stay, she has the ability to. Not to mention being in town could most probably mean seeing Juniper and Dagwood more. ( _ You could see her more too _ ).

 

She swallows, turning into the Wyrm, “I’m not sure.”

 

Toni nods and waits for Cheryl to park the car. The two look at each other and grin, exchanging goodbyes. Cheryl watches the Serpent enter the Wyrm and sits for a few seconds before pulling out and going to the Northside of town.

 

When she returns to Thistlehouse, she pulls out her phone and calls Veronica. She sits down on her couch as she listens to the ringing of her phone.

 

“Cheryl!” Veronica cheerily exclaims. “I’m so glad you reached out to me! It’s been, what, seven months now since we’ve spoken?”

 

Cheryl grins, “I believe almost eight.”

 

Veronica shakes her head, “Unacceptable. We cannot let that happen again. We should at least talk every five months.”

 

“Very well, Veronica,” Cheryl says.

 

“Anyways, my news! I already told Betty and you were next on my list.” Veronica is in Seattle finalizing the details of her new coffee house. She sits with her glasses, sorting through papers and looking at her computer to check everything is in place. “So obviously, we haven’t been in touch recently so I’ll update you.

 

“I’ve been going around to all of my major businesses and finding employees I can promote to permanent bosses. Most of them are all acting bosses while I’m away but lately I’ve been missing the feeling of a home. So, I was doing a little research and found that the Pembrooke in Riverdale is once again up for sale.”

 

Cheryl grows anxious and excited for Veronica’s coming words, she anticipates the statement and hopes for it to be what she’s thinking.

 

“Long story short, I’m moving back to Riverdale!” 

 

Veronica lets out a little squeal in her excitement and Cheryl congratulates her for the new life move. 

 

“But, why I wanted to tell you, is cause I wanted to know if you’d join me?” Veronica collects herself and begins with a more serious tone, “I know you haven’t been to Riverdale in practically a decade but I also know you haven’t been too happy with your current situation, and I don’t know, I was hoping you’d come live with me in the Pembrooke and you can start over,  _ reinvent _ yourself.”

 

Cheryl clears her throat and sighs, “As much as I appreciate the offer, truly I do Veronica, but I happen to already  _ be _ in Riverdale.”

 

Veronica gasps, “And you didn’t tell me?”

 

Cheryl shrugs, “The choice was rather impulsive and to be quite honest, I’m still surprised I went through with it.”

 

Veronica smiles, “Well, I’ll be in Riverdale in a few days. I just have to settle a few more things over here on the west coast and I’ll be right over.”

 

Veronica suggests that once she gets to Riverdale, the two girls grab a milkshake at Pop’s with Betty. Cheryl considers it, glad enough to know that Veronica, even after all this time, is still eager to see her. 

 

When Cheryl agrees, Veronica cheers and updates her on how her life is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any and all comments are appreciated :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

The conversation goes like this:

 

“We should have a party!” Veronica exclaims, as she, Betty, and Cheryl sit in their booths at Pop’s.

 

“A party?”

 

Betty widens her eyes, “Veronica, you _just_ got here. You’ve only been here no more than an hour and you’re already planning a party?” A slight chuckle falls out of her mouth, “Have you even been to the Pembrooke yet?”

 

Veronica shrugs, “My belongings have already been arriving here periodically, the only thing that needs to be moved in is me.”

 

Cheryl finishes sipping her strawberry milkshake, “Will you have enough time to get everything ready?”

 

“I’ll have to see the Pembrooke to know,” Veronica calls over Pop Tate, indicating she wants the check. As soon as he comes over, she snatches it up from the girls and gives him her card. “Shall we?”

 

“Shall we what?” Betty asks, though getting up to get ready with the two girls.

 

“Go to the Pembrooke, of course,” Veronica takes her card back and hands Pop a sizable tip. “Great services as always Pop, even better than I remember.”

 

The three file out together, Cheryl pulling out her phone once they decide on meeting each other at the Pembrooke. She opens her text messages with Toni and begins a new message.

 

**Cheryl**

_I apologize once again for my hasty exit. I wish we could’ve been together longer but I haven’t seen Veronica in ages._

 

Within seconds:

 

**Serpentina**

_Don’t worry about it. I wish we could’ve been together longer too but I wouldn’t want to keep you from your friends._

_Sweet Pea was getting increasingly jealous that you’ve been taking up most of my time anyways._

 

Cheryl grins and buckles her seat belt.

 

**Cheryl**

_The Jolly Green Giant just might have to get used to it._

 

**Serpentina**

_Heh, Sweets won’t like that._

_We’ll finish the game another time._

_Just_

_Don’t go playing Scrabble with anyone else now._

 

Cheryl can’t help but scroll through their messages. The two have began texting each other more, as well as spending time together in person. In the two weeks Cheryl has been in Riverdale, the girls have spent a good portion of their days together, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

A grin creeps onto Cheryl’s face as she sits in her car. At one point she remembers that she must go to the Pembrooke so she puts her phone away and starts her car.

 

And so, the three girls all meet at the Pembrooke and see it’s in pristine condition, much to Veronica’s delight. She begins to describe the decorations she’ll get in order and the food she’ll serve. She turns around to the girls and exclaims to invite the whole town, North and Southside alike; all would be welcome. Cheryl’s stomach flips at the thought of the Southsiders here, mostly because that would mean the invitation is open to the Serpents.

 

She tries to hide her eagerness, she hasn’t gotten excited about parties in a long time and Veronica knows it. She can’t show she’s excited for this one, lest the mountain of questions begin. It’s not that she’s ashamed, so to speak, of the Serpent, in fact it’s quite the opposite. Cheryl hasn’t enjoyed herself more. But it’s becoming increasingly harder for her to tame the butterflies in her stomach and all she ever feels is warm because the furnace in her soul is getting fueled by the touch of one Toni Topaz.

 

She says she doesn’t have feelings for the pink haired girl but she, at least now, will admit to blushing when Toni strokes her hand with her thumb.

 

But, a week later, as the party’s in full swing, Cheryl’s efforts to hide this very fact are instantly negated when the Serpents enter the Pembrooke.

 

Waiters walk around with trays of hors devours, a live band is lightly playing music while the crowds of people occupy the lavish lobby of the Pembrooke. It’s a bit of a nicer event, a black-tie casual, as Veronica put it, so when Cheryl spots the Serpents cleaned up with their jackets, her eyes fall right onto Toni and struggle to leave.

 

Toni wears a short black dress with a sheer neckline. She has fishnet stockings, black combat boots, and her Serpent jacket wrapped around her torso. Her hair is half up and half down and Cheryl realizes her mouth is slightly open.

 

Veronica comes over at that moment, looking over in Cheryl’s gaze and turning to her.

 

“Don’t worry,” she places a hand on her arm. “I know the Serpents were involved with your brother, but these aren’t the ones who helped. They’re all right.”

 

Veronica walks towards them, taking Cheryl’s hand to have her join. They approach the gang, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Joaquin, and Jughead all together, and the girls greet them.

 

“Welcome Serpents!” Veronica exclaims, looking at each one of them. “You all clean up nicely.”

 

Jughead grins and thanks her, “You’re lucky we’re even here, Veronica. Betty did everything in her power to convince me to bring the gang here.”

 

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, “All she did was bat those little eyes of hers and promise a round in bed. You’re whipped Jones.”

 

Everyone laughs, though when Sweet Pea catches a glance at Veronica in the corner of his eyes, he is smitten to see the girl happily giggling.

 

“Whatever your reason my be, you’re here, and I am very pleased. Do enjoy the drinks and make yourselves comfortable.”

 

Veronica and the guys disperse, though Toni stays back. She slowly walks up to Cheryl with a grin and places her hands in her pockets.

 

“Look at you, Bombshell,” Toni says, smiling. “You look amazing.”

 

Cheryl flips her hair, trying to suppress her blush, “Thank you.” Her eyes look up and down Toni again and she bites her lip, involuntarily. “You look,” she can barely finish the sentence, to which Toni grins and gives her a wink.

 

“Can I get you a drink?”

 

The two girls go to the bar together, Toni asking for Cheryl’s drink of choice, rum and cherry coke, and for herself a gin and tonic.

 

“What a place,” Toni begins, looking around the lobby of the Pembrooke in awe. “I could fit my trailer in here like, fifty times.”

 

Cheryl grins, thanking the bartender and placing a few bills in the tip jar. She’s about to speak when Fangs runs over to them, singling out Toni.

 

“Tiny! You gotta check this out, Joaquin and Pea stole a few trays of food, they’re gonna see who can eat the most!”

 

He takes her hand and begins to pull her in his direction but she stands her ground for just a second. She tells him she’ll be right over and turns to Cheryl.

 

“Sorry,” she starts, taking her drink in her hand, “but I should probably stop these shenanigans before they get out of control.” She finds Cheryl’s eyes and smiles, “Save me a dance?”

 

Cheryl nods, reaching out to Toni’s hand. She gives it a quick squeeze, Toni very quickly stroking her thumb against her hand. She watches the Serpent go off in the direction of Fangs. Cheryl looks around the crowd, finding Veronica at the top of the staircase talking to more Riverdale residents.

 

She makes her way over, her lavish red dress cascading behind her, and approaches Veronica with a smile.

 

“The party is a hit, Ronnie.” Cheryl states as Veronica places an arm around her and looks out to the guests. “Not that I’m surprised. Veronica Lodge always did know how to throw a party.”

 

Veronica shakes her head with a grin. “Your kind words are always appreciated Cheryl. I’m glad you came, I would miss you dearly if you hadn’t.”

 

Cheryl smiles but finds her eyes wandering the crowd for a certain shade of pink. Towards the back corner of the lobby, she spots Toni and the boys. They’re still attempting to eat the most hors devours, though Toni watches over them with a hawk like stare. Sweet Pea nudges her shoulder and raises his eyebrows, to which Toni lets out a little giggle and takes one of the appetizers to eat.

 

Veronica once again follows Cheryl’s eyes and grins, “See something you like?”

 

Cheryl returns to reality and shakes her head, “Nonsense, I am just, scoping out the area.”

 

She chuckles, “You know, if I catch you staring in their direction a third time I’m gonna start thinking something’s up.” Cheryl’s eyes fall to the ground and Veronica brings her attention back to her.

 

“So, what made you come back to Riverdale?”

 

“I came to see Jason,” Cheryl begins, taking another sip of her drink. “Then I met my family’s lawyer and he approached me with the fact that all my family’s property, and profit, are still for my taking, seeing as though I’m the last True Blossom.”

 

Veronica nods, “So, you got back your house, got back your money, are you going to stay?”

Cheryl’s eyes find Toni again, growing soft at the sight of the girl laughing with Sweet Pea. “Maybe?”

 

“I do believe you see something you like,” Veronica says. She clears her throat, “Or should I say, _someone_?”

 

Veronica pulls Cheryl closer to her in a happy fit, looking back over to the Serpents. “So, let’s see, which of those sculpted gods is interesting you?”

 

Cheryl’s eyes widen and she quickly starts saying, “No, no, no. No, Veronica, you--”

 

“To be quite honest, I hope it’s not the tall one,” Veronica gestures to Sweet Pea. “I remember him from high school. He was always a good looking guy, very good basketball player too.”

 

Cheryl feels her face grow red. She looks to Toni one more time, who looks so beautiful Cheryl feels her stomach turn, and she sighs. “Veronica, I don’t like boys.”

 

Veronica looks back over to the group and processes. Her eyes grow wide when she realizes that Toni is there and turns back to Cheryl with a grin.

 

Cheryl glances down at the ground, “You need not guess which behemoth over there caught my eye. None of them have.”

 

Veronica’s grin grows into a full, beaming smile. “Do you like Toni?”

 

Cheryl grows red, “I wouldn’t go so far as to say that Veronica.”

 

The raven haired girl squeals in excitement as Cheryl clearly cannot keep the grin of thinking about Toni off her face. Cheryl glances up to Veronica, a new feeling of warmth in her body. She can’t deny how thankful she is for Veronica: how patient Veronica has been with her, how loving she’s been. Veronica has been Cheryl’s one good friend in her life and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Cheryl gives Veronica a hug and whispers thank you in her ear. Veronica responds with, “Always,” and gives her a squeeze back.

 

Toni rolls her eyes at the boys who are still eating the appetizers. (Quite unappetizingly, if you ask Toni.) Joaquin and Fangs go to the bar to get the table some drinks and Sweet Pea turns to Toni with a smile.

 

“I’m sorry Fangs had to rip you away from Blossom,” he starts.

 

Toni nods, “It’s all right. I’m sure you were getting too lonely without me anyways.”

 

He sits up straight, “Hey, I’ve barely seen you the last couple days, I think I have a right to be a little upset you’re not around.” His body softens though, as does his voice, “You’ve been hanging out with Blossom longer everyday, but you’ve seemed really good the few times I’ve seen you. And I can’t be upset with that.”

 

Toni grins and sees Jughead and Betty approach them. They all say hi with happy faces and sit together at their table. Small chatter is made amongst them, comfy ones, ones that resemble that of a family.

 

Fangs and Joaquin return to the table with their drinks, Jughead stands up to get a drink for himself and Betty. Sweet Pea and Fangs begin to challenge either as to who can take more shots while Joaquin quietly listens in with judgement. Toni looks around the room and cannot spot the beautiful redhead.

 

 _The night is still young_ , she tells herself.

 

The table stays crowded for a while, but soon Betty and Jughead get up to share a dance, Sweet Pea and Fangs go to the bar to settle out their shots disagreement, and Joaquin follows behind, laughing at the childness of his fellow brothers.

 

Toni stays put, swishing around the contents of her drink. She looks over her right shoulder for the redhead again.

 

“Quite the party isn’t it?”

 

Toni turns to her left to find Cheryl taking a seat down next to her. Cheryl’s hand finds its way to resting on Toni’s forearm and she relaxes. Toni nods and they begin talking about any other parties they’ve ever been to.

 

Cheryl recounts the first party hosted by Veronica. It was the opening night of her bar, _La Bonne Nuit_ , which opened in the busy city of Hoboken. She remembers how nervous Veronica was, anxious to make sure every last detail would be perfect for the opening night. It was just as extravagant as this party, though the space she’d owned was quite smaller.

 

Not even halfway through the night, the line ran for blocks outside the door. People praised the Lodge for her outstanding service, amazing atmosphere, delicious drinks and music scene. She’d gotten Josie to sing for a small set, which ended up being part of Josie’s big break.

 

The night was a hit.

 

Cheryl did not attend it.

 

All the information she told Toni, was information told to her by Veronica the following night.

 

Toni smiles at the story and comments that Veronica really does know how to throw a party. She begins telling Cheryl of a classic Serpent rager, held in the Wyrm on any occasion, regardless of sensible reason. All the Serpents would gather together, hold a toast for each other and drink the night away.

 

The Serpents would do rounds of pool, try to make new high scores on their old arcade machines, play poker with bets of black eyes and raises of kicks to the groin.

 

Cheryl smiles at the simplicity of the party. Veronica’s are still enjoyable, the few she’s gone to, when she’s in the company of people she enjoys, she’s had a pleasant time. But the Serpent rager sounds strangely calming.

 

She states that she’d like to see one some time.

 

* * *

 

Sweet Pea, six shots later, is close to being plastered, though his word reigns true. Fangs is already lagging behind, unable to take a fourth shot, and lamely admits defeat against his taller counterpart. Joaquin gives both of them water and brings Fangs to the bathroom to cool down.

 

Sweet Pea looks around the lobby after drinking three glasses of water and shakes his head. He rubs his temples and then looks around again, his vision becoming somewhat clearer. He starts to walk, and at least to him, it seems normal.

 

He starts looking past heads, trying to find a raven haired girl of his past. He spots her in the center of the room, talking to some residents of Riverdale. When they leave the girl, he makes his way over to her, gulping with every other step.

 

Veronica turns around just as Sweet Pea is a few steps away and she looks up at him with a smile. Sweet Pea stands in front of her and tries his best to smile.

 

“Hi Veronica,” he begins. “This party is a hit.”

 

His words are slightly slurred and Veronica chuckles with a smile, “Thank you. I’m glad you’re also enjoying that bar.”

 

Sweet Pea blushes and looks away, unsure of where to take the conversation. Luckily, Veronica continues speaking.

 

“So, your serpent friend over there, Toni, what is she like?”

 

Sweet Pea smiles, “She’s great, strong girl, real stubborn, cares a lot. Why’re you asking?”

 

Veronica grins, “So, would you consider yourself close with Toni?”

 

“With Tiny? She’s like my little sister.”

 

Veronica’s grin grows larger, “Excellent. Now, don’t tell either of them I’m telling you this, but from the little interactions I’ve seen, I know for a fact Cheryl likes Toni.”

 

Sweet Pea chuckles, “Well, Toni is definitely head over heels for her. She won’t ever shut up about her. _And_ , they hang out all the time, I never even get to see my Tiny anymore.” Sweet Pea starts to frown. Veronica looks in his eyes and places her hand on his arm.

 

“I’m sorry to hear you don’t see your Tiny anymore,” she comforts him, not mockingly, though she can’t help a little giggle fall out her mouth as she says Tiny. Sweet Pea’s frown disappears and turns into a grin. “Now, I’m sure you won’t remember this in the morning so give me your phone, I’ll put my number in and text you the plan.”

 

* * *

  

Cheryl and Toni have been sitting together at their table for the majority of the night, happily exchanging jokes and stories. Their comfort together has grown so strong, over such little time, one would have thought the two girls had been friends for years.

 

The band announces they’ll only be playing a few more songs. Cheryl takes Toni’s hand and stands up, walking onto the dance floor. The band starts to play a rather slow song, a steady, even beat that calls for easy swaying. The redhead places her hands on the neck of the Serpent and her forehead on hers. Toni rests her hands on Cheryl’s waist and closes her eyes, feeling at such peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while. my b

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write on Wattpad and that was years ago. I stopped writing for a while and this is the first thing I started writing again. Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
